Caught in the Act
by rockin roxy
Summary: All the EE originals come together for a story about a nosey reporter, a top lawyer, a backstabbing buddy & a heated trial. Can Gary put the pieces together before a mans ruined by false evidence? But the real ? is how far would one go to cover up an affa
1. Gooood Morning Chicago!!!!

~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~ I don't own any of the Early Edition Characters or am I in anyway shape or form associated with the show or CBS/FoxFamily. But I didn't create Anatonia Giovani, Jackson Carter, Sonnet Summer, Adison Tacarski and so on. Also I actually didn't see the episode "Fatal Edition" until I was about on chapter 7 of this so it wasn't until then that I noticed a few similarities. Thanks for reading my Fan Fic and please write a review. The first 3 chapters are kinda short and are written in typical EE fashion. I promise the pace will definitely pick up and don't forget to keep a look out I will be adding more chapters because I'm finishing the story as we speak :) ~*~*~Rachel  
  
  


Meet the Cast  


  
Adison Tacarski - Adison's the top lawyer at the firm Madison Towers. He's also a 28-year-old single white male, who hasn't had the best of luck with the women as of late, when he is forced to end a 7-year relationship. His relationship started when he was at the age of 21 in the marines in Israel with a newscaster/ journalist from his hometown of Chicago. Now Adison finds himself struggling to regain what simple life he had before meeting her while trying to find a way to have all of the false charges that were filed against him desolved.  
  
Anatonia Giovani - Anatonia's Chicago's little sweet heart and she definitely uses it to her advantage at any time possible. She's a 30-year-old newscaster for WBKL and journalist for the Sun Times. And if her reputation don't get her what she wants her looks definitely lead hand in hand with her intelligece. She's a beautiful Italian woman with an olive completion and dark brown wavy hair. And is now pregnant by Adison. But to add to her problems she's married!   
  
Jackson Carter-  
The 2nd top lawyer at Madison Towers. Only one person stands in his way of being top in Chicago.... and thats Adison. Jackson's 27 tall dark with dark brown hair and eyes and the typical little rich boy no one can stand. He always gets what he wants!!! While he's attractive and is a ladies man he also has a repulsive side of him. Which makes him someone you can't trust. He only has the best of the best. But by the end he'll be taking anything he can get!!  
  
Sonnet Summer- Sonnet is probably the most cheerful person that you will ever meet and her personality matches her looks. She's also extremely cute with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Sonnets 24 and a nurse at the Chicago hospital where she meets Patrick at the most inopportune time but then again love can happen anytime anywhere.  
  
Gary Hobson - A 35-year-old bar owner of McGinty's Gary Hobson's day to day life includes waking up to the sound of the future slap outside of his front door along with a cat meow. Gary runs around the city with the help of his two best buds Marissa and Chuck trying to set things right. But then again there's always the possibility of making things worse. Especially when he inherits something when someone close dies.  
  
Bernie Hobson - Gary's dad in his late forty's and always looking for adventure when it comes to the paper. While Gary is reluctant to let his dad in on all the "fun" Bernie always seems to find a way to get in on it, even if that means making things worse. His dad is very kind hearted and fun loving and doesn't act his age at all.  
  
Lois Hobson - Gary's mom who's also in her late forty's. While Bernie is all into the paper Lois is always worried about her little boy. As you can tell, being an only child, Gary's parents basically smother him. While she is also a kind hearted and loving woman she sometimes doesn't get the hint that Gary needs his space.  
  
Marissa Clark - Gary's best friend and Co-owner of McGintys. Marissa is also in her Mid 30's and is blind black women. Not only does Marissa keep Gary out of trouble but she also gives him advice regarding all of his adventures. With out her Gary would be lost. She's like the cheese on his pizza, the gas in his car, they just complete each other.  
  
Chuck Fishman- Gary's old college buddy who then became working buddy's when they both worked as stockbrokers together. Chuck is around 35 also and is short with lighter brown hair then Gary's. After Gary receives McGinty's chuck leaves to become Co-owner. He also helps Gary with the paper. But he isn't into giving the kind of advice Marissa is. His advice is to use the paper to his advantage and live it up. Chuck decides to leave and move to California and become a producer while leaving his half to Marissa. Out there he produces a show called "Bikini Squad.".  
  
Jade Fishman- Jade and Chuck have recently gotten married after he met her when he came back to Chicago. Jade was there on a mission to steal a gem for her country back east. She's a beautiful blond who has a thick accent that sounds somewhat Australian. Jade is 8 1/2 months pregnant when they come for their visit.  
  
Patrick Quinn- Patrick is by far the most entertaining person out of the cast. He is extremely light hearted and the biggest kid on the set. Patrick's about 25 and is the bartender at McGinty's. He's very attractive and has dirty blond hair and is very tall. He never takes anything to seriously and definily finds a way to always get on Gary's nerves. Before coming to McGinty's he studied to become a kindergarten teacher.  
  
Erica Paget - Erica is a cute blond haired girl in her mid 30's also. Both she and Gary have already been married once and she has a son Henry, from her previous marriage, which Gary adores. Erica is also Gary's girlfriend even though you wouldn't ever be able to tell. She's to busy as the manager of McGinty's and raising 8 year old Henry, and Gary's to busy with the paper. But when together even for the brief time they are they make a cute couple. Both not ready for a serious relationship they are taking it slow.  
  
Henry Paget - Erica's pride and joy Henry does everything possible to keep his mom from finding out about Gary's paper even if it means lying. Henry spends most of his time hanging out with Patrick at the bar. But once a major change happens among the fearsome foursome of the McGinty's staff (Gary, Patrick, Marissa and Erica) he finds his life changed forever.  
  
Anika Paget - Erica's mother and Henrys grandmother who live's with her husband, Erica's father Jake, in the small town of Gallina. She's in her 50's but doesn't look a day over 40. She has a nice fair complexion and blondish whitish hair with a nice simple country style. But she's also very emotional and her and Erica have a very close relationship, which you would mistake for a best friend relationship instead of a mother and daughter.  
  
Jake Paget - The typical grandfather Jake is a retired lawyer who only wants the best for his little princess still thinking that Erica is 5. Jake is also in his 50's but has dark black hair with specks of gray threw it. He's average built and is still in shape though his age. While he likes the thought of Gary and his daughter dating he isn't keen on the subject of how many occasions Erica has called crying about their relationship.   
  
Detective Paul Armstrong- Ever since Paul met Gary Hobson there's been nothing but trouble. Armstrong's a nice looking bald headed black detective for the Chicago force. The best in the whole county actually. Gary finds himself going to him whenever he needs assistance with one of his many "missions". While Armstrong's always full of questions he's also grown to know that he's not going to get anything out of Gary. But he's vowed to find out how Gary knows things if it's the last thing he does. Armstrong's also very rough around the edges he's very upfront and gets straight to the point.  
  
Antonia Brigatti - Another top detective for Chicago don't let her good looks fool you she's one tough cookie. Her and Gary flirt from time to time but nothing comes of it not only because Gary has Erica, but because Brigatti's life revolves around her work. She's also in a huge state of denial that she likes him when the subject comes up. Like Armstrong she's a bit rough around the edges and she's a chew you up and spit you out type of girl who tells it like it is.  
  
Miguel Diaz - Sun Times photo journalist who's got a few suspicions about the "concerned citizen" Gary Hobson. He's so suspicious that he has a whole file on him. But at the same time there friends and he helps Gary out from time to time.  
  
Danny Britani - 33 year old Danny is introduced to us as a door to door vaccume cleaner sales man. But in actuallity he was only helping out his brother -in - law who owns the company. He reappears at the end and his real job will shock all of you!  
  
  
It's 6:30 a.m.; the alarm goes off which is a news radio station and a chipper   
  
women chimes in.   
  
"Good morning Chicago! It's6:30 and already a beautiful day out there. Traffic is heavy  
  
so save yourself at least an extra hour when making it to your destination today."   
  
Gary shifts in his bed and shuts off his alarm. There is a slap outside his door and a  
  
cat meows. Gary rubs his eyes and rolls out of bed. Half asleep, he makes his way   
  
acrosses his one room but spacious apartment and makes his way to the door.   
  
When he opens it an orange   
  
cat runs into his apartment. Reaching for the handle, Gary twists it and pulls the  
  
door open to relviel an orange cat sitting on a newspaper. "Shoo." Gary says,   
  
hudging the cat away. Leaping off of the paper, the cat runs into his apartment.  
  
"Sure make yourself at home," he yelled to the cat as he closes the door and   
  
slumps into the nearby couch. Opening the paper, he starts to read   
  
the headlines. You would think this is just a normal guy reading a normal newspaper. But   
  
then again what would you do if you knew beyond a doubt what was going to  
  
happen tomorrow? What would you do? There's no easy answer for the guy who  
  
gets tomorrow's news today. Gary reads something that troubles him, he slams   
  
down the paper and throws off his shirt and grabs another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meet Marrissa Clark and Patrick Quinn

Gary comes out of a door and walks into the bar, in which he lives above, Marissa is  
  
sitting at a bar stool drinking coffee. Marissa is a young pretty black woman also  
  
in her mid thirty's who is blind. She's also Gary's best friend and part owner of   
  
McGinty's bar.   
  
"Morning Marissa," he said pouring coffee and pulling on his coat.  
  
She hears the ruffling of his coat.   
  
"Morning Gary leaving so soon? What's going on today? Everything ok," she asked.   
  
"In about 20 minuets a women's going to die in a hit and run accident. Other than   
  
that nothing really. You know the usual's a fire an attempt suicide… 'bout it, he  
  
said taking a sip of the coffee.   
  
She smiled "we got a letter from Chuck", she informed studying the brail card.  
  
"Yea," he questioned, "everything ok?"  
  
"Yea fine just that him and Jade are expecting their first child," she handed him the letter and the rest of the mail.  
  
"Really that's great. Chuck a father never thought I would see that," he stated in   
  
disbelief.   
  
"Yea me neither," Marissa agreed. Chuck used to be one of Gary and  
  
Marissa's best friends. He also owned the other half of McGinty's but after he left for  
  
California to become a producer Marissa took over his half. Gary sifted through  
  
the mail then set them down with his coffee cup.   
  
"Do me a favor Marissa remind me to send him a card or something from us.  
  
" Already done!", she laughed as he turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Gary don't forget to call Mr. Green back you didn't yesterday," she informed.  
  
" I knew I forgot something.. Marissa think you could call him for me. Just tell him   
  
we need to order… umm…2 cases of margarita mix… and 4 bottles of banana,  
  
cherry, and raspberry smoothie mix ok?" he asked.   
  
" Got it," he went to leave again. "Oh and Gary," he stopped in his tracks and turned around.   
  
"Yea," he questioned.   
  
" Be careful ok?" she pleaded.   
  
"Sure Marissa," he said opening the door.   
  
In walked his bar tender Patrick. Patrick is in his mid twenties with dirty  
  
blond hair, he's very attractive and quite a character.   
  
"Morning Mr. Hobson," he called to him crossing over to the bar and setting his apron down then going back over to him.  
  
"Morning Patrick," Gary replied.   
  
"Heading out so soon? Oh let me guess," He started getting excited, "you've got one of those feelings again!"  
  
"What!" Gary Replied.   
  
" Now Mr. Hobson don't be so modest. You know the ones where you  
  
have a feeling something's going to happen," Patrick smiles. Gary Paused. " I knew  
  
it! What's it this time Mr. Hobson?" Patrick questioned.   
  
" Well uhh.. Marissa tell Patrick where I'm going," Gary urged. Marissa slid off of her chair and started walking towards them while tapping her cane.  
  
" Well Patrick Gary's going to the post office for me. Aren't you Gary?" She took out some letters and handed them to him.   
  
"Uhh… yea that's right," he took the letters, "be back soon. You two hold  
  
down the fort while I'm gone," he opened up the door.   
  
"Call me," Marissa yelled after him. Patrick gave her a funny look. "Umm…call me if you uhh… have trouble mailing those letters," she yelled.  
  
"Oh there's going to be trouble. If I don't get down there in 10 minuets there's going to be trouble," he shut the door behind him.   
  
"Marissa," Patrick looked up from the floor.   
  
"Yea Patrick," she answered.  
  
"Why does Mr. Hobson have to be at the post office in 10 minuets? And why would  
  
he have problems mailing out letters and have to call you?" he questioned.   
  
"Well," Marissa started. "He… has to be… at a meeting in 10 minuets… with some local bar owners… and he doesn't want to be late. And he would call me because well you know Gary. He can't even decide which pair of sock to wear with out me!" she said feeling as though he might have actually believed her story.   
  
"Oh, duh! Always like Mr. Hobson to not want to be late for his meetings," he replied smiling as though everything made sense now. He grabbed his apron and started walking behind the bar. Marissa smiled while getting back in her seat.   
  
"Yea meetings," she said.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. An ordinary day for a Chicago native

  
Gary stood in front of the door of McGiny's. He checked his watch. "9 minuet's!,"  
  
He said to himself.   
  
He started jogging down the road. While reading the article.   
  
"31 year old Chicago Sun Times reporter and WBKL new caster Anatonia  
  
(pronounced Ana-toe-knee-a) Giovani of Chicago Illinois. Was struck by an  
  
unidentified driver yesterday 8:32 A.M., on Bourbon St. while doing a report on  
  
the newly opened Hard Rock Café. The suspect was driving a navy suburban with  
  
no license plate. Police are still searching for the car and the man. Anatonia was  
  
rushed to the hospital but died along the way," he stopped reading and looked  
  
up.  
  
" Chicago Sun Times reporter!," he said to himself.   
  
He held up his paper and read the Sun Times logo. He lowered the paper. Anatonia was a dark complexion and hared Italian reporter very beautiful and very well known. There standing at the corner in front of him was a mailman.   
  
"Hey! Hey buddy!," he yelled while running down to the corner next to the mailman. "Hey.. I'm running really late do you think you can see that these get to the post office?" Gary inquired.   
  
"Sure thing," the white-haired man said taking the letters.  
  
"Thanks," Gary replied as he crossed the road and started jogging on.  
  
  



	4. Meet Chicagos sweetheart Anatonia Giovan...

"Cameras are rolling in 5..3..2..1.. action," yelled a cameraman.   
  
" Hi Anatonia Giovani here live at the opening of the newest Hard Rock Café. Soon we will have live interviews with all the stars…(in the back round a man yells, "rap it up Toni!") Stay tuned we will be right back," she said handing someone her mike. "I'll be right back," she informed, "I've gotta go get something out of my car." She prances across the street and pulls out her purse searching for her lipstick. She then shuts and locks the door.   
  
"Tonia your on in 54 seconds," a camera man yelled.   
  
"I'm coming!," she shot back, as she started crossing the road while applying her lipstick. "Dark enough?" she asked the man on the street corner as she grew nearer to him.  
  
"Perfect," he replied making an "o" with his fingers.  
  
"Super," she said with a smile as she went to put the cap back on. But she missed and the cap fell to the ground. When she swooped down to get it she was greeted with a loud car horn. People were screaming and around and soon Anatonia joined in with them now unable to move. But just in the nick of time Gary ran across the road and rolled her out of the way and on top of him. The crowd started clapping and he took a deep breath.  
  
"You can open your eyes now," he whispered to her. She didn't.   
  
"Am I in heaven?" she questioned.   
  
"No.. not heaven.. but I'm guessing national TV!" he replied. She opened her eyes and crawled off him but remained on the ground. A man in the crowd grabbed Gary ad pulled him to his feet.   
  
"Mr. Hobson!," That was fantastic! And you said you were going to a meeting!" the guy said.   
  
"Patrick what are you doing here?!" Gary questioned.   
  
"The bar ran out of ice," he held up 4 bags of ice.   
  
Another man spoke up. " How did you know she was going to get hit?"   
  
"Yea," another man said," that happened in an instant!," he continued.   
  
"Uhh… well," Gary started, the camera was on him.   
  
"He gets feelings!," Patrick chimed in.   
  
The cameras switched over to him. Anatonia's eyes got big.   
  
"This one could win me the Pulitzer!," she told the cameraman. The man helped her up and she dusted herself off. "Feelings huh?" Tonia said giving Gary a sly look.   
  
"No," Gary stated, "he doesn't know what he's talking about!" Gary said nervous.   
  
" What's your name," she shot back.   
  
"What?!" he replied.   
  
"Your name you do have one right?" she asked again.   
  
"It's Gary… Gary Hobson," he informed.   
  
"Well… Mr. Hobson I thank you for saving my life and I also ask are you sure your friend here doesn't know what he's talking about?" She paused for a response.   
  
"Positive… come on Patrick," Gary grabbed Patrick's arm.   
  
"But Mr. Hobson!" Patrick whined.  
  
"Now!! Patrick lets go!!" he started walking away while pulling Patrick with him.   
  
"Wait you can't," Anatonia yelled after them. Patrick turned around and shrugged at her as Gary led them off. Tonia turned to the cameraman. "You did get that all right? Even the part where he saved my life," She pleaded.   
  
"Yep, especially that part," they both smiled.   
  
"Well then what are we waiting for. Lets follow them," she urged.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A typical morning at McGinty's

Erica, a very cute wavy blond hair blue eyed manager at McGinty's and Gary's  
  
girlfriend though not serious, smiles and drops down to Henry's size.   
  
"Now Honey I know you don't like oatmeal but you have to eat it," she said ruffling his red hair then picking him put and placing him on a bar stool in front of the bowl.   
  
"But mom! I'm 9 now, I'm to old for oatmeal," he retaliated. Marissa entered the bar area of McGinty's.  
  
"Now Henry your never to old for oatmeal," Marissa informed.   
  
"Then you eat it," he said making a face and stirring it around. Erica pulled on her  
  
apron.   
  
"Hey! You be nice!," she said pointing at Henry. Henry pushed the bowl   
  
away. "You eat that you hear me!," Erica warned.   
  
"I will… just not right now," he said grabbing the TV remote control. Erica watched as he flipped though the channels.   
  
"It's getting cold!," she glared at the bowl then back to the set. "Oh my   
  
god Henry go back…. Go back Henry!," he flipped back, "Marissa… get in here   
  
now!," she yelled frantically. Marissa emerged out of her and Gary's office.   
  
"Erica… Erica what is it," she said slowly. Erica grabbed her arm and led her over to the bar.  
  
"It's Gary!," she exclaimed.   
  
"What? What do you mean? Where?," Marissa questioned.   
  
"On TV Marissa and he's lying under… Anatonia Giovani! He… he… just pulled her out of the way of an on coming truck! And… and… Patrick is there with him!," Erica said amazed.   
  
"That's impossible I told Patrick to specifically no go on Bourbon Street. Wait… you just said Anatonia Giovani right?" she asked.  
  
"Umm… yea and why not Bourbon Street?" Erica questioned.   
  
"Because… well…," Marissa was at a loss for words.   
  
"She knew how busy it would be with the opening of the new café. She was trying to save him time," Henry informed.   
  
"Oh," Erica replied. There focus was now on the set. Gary stumbled over his words.   
  
"He gets feelings," Patrick blurted out.   
  
"Oh, no Patrick!" Henry smacked his head to his hand. Erica   
  
scrunched her face and looked down at Henry.   
  
"Baby… what's wrong?… What's wrong with Patrick?" She continued looking at him.   
  
"Well he..," Marissa started but Erica cut her off. "No Marissa I was asking Henry. So would you both stop completing each other's sentences! Henry what's wrong with Patrick?" she asked.   
  
"Umm… well mom he's wearing socks with his sandals," he replied. The cameras cut  
  
and Erica went into the kitchen.   
  
"Eat your oatmeal Henry!" she called over her shoulder.   
  
"Ok mom," he replied sliding off of his chair and walking towards the   
  
trashcan. As he started slopping the oatmeal in the garbage can Marissa came up  
  
behind him with her arms folded.   
  
"Just because I'm blind Henry doesn't mean I can't hear!," she informed.   
  
"Please Marissa don't tell my mom. Please," he begged.   
  
"Your lucky I'm such a softy when it comes to children!" she smiled and handed him an apple. "You know your getting almost as good as Gay when it comes to making up good excuses about that paper," she places a hand on his head.   
  
"Thanks Marissa," he replied.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell me it was Anatonia Giovani!" she stated in disbelief.   
  
" I can't believe that my mom and Patrick almost found out about the paper in the same day!" he said.  
  
"What about what paper?" Erica walked into the bar.  
  
"Well..," Henry started. "Found out about how Gary gets his paper for free," he  
  
stated.   
  
"For free huh?" she smiled.   
  
"Yea, he's friends with the owner," he informed.  
  
"Really!" she replied humoring him. Erica turned around and went though some   
  
papers. Henry reached for Marissa's hand and squeezed it. Erica turned around.   
  
"Henry what happened to your oatmeal!" she asked.   
  
"I ate it," he said.   
  
"Umm hum! I bet you did!" she put her hands on her hips then looked down at her watch. "It's 9:45 come on Henry time for school," she grabbed his jacked and crossed over the room. "Marissa I'll be back in 5 minuets," she said as she led him out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The phone call

  
Gary pulled Patrick 3 blocks away and stopped at a pay phone. He pulled out  
  
the paper and read the headline where Anatonia's article had been.   
  
"Local news reporters brush with death," he continued on "yesterday at 9:34 A.M.  
  
Anatonia Giovani had a sudden brush with death. But local bar owner Gary   
  
Hobson was there to pick up the pieces." Gary shook out of his reading.   
  
"Uhh…Mr. Hobson… Mr. Hobson! What are you talking about?" Patrick questioned.   
  
"Huh?" Gary asked.   
  
"Local reporters brush with death?" Patrick repeated.  
  
"Nothing just thinking aloud that's all," he informed holding Patrick tight.   
  
"Mr. Hobson is this really a good time to place a call," Patrick said fidgeting and  
  
looking down the street. Gary was digging in his pockets sifting through some  
  
change.   
  
"Patrick I'm busy," he put the change in the slot.   
  
"Unhand me!," Patrick said in a jokingly manly voice. He flexed his muscles. "Don't make me get ghetto on you Mr. Hobson. These things are deadly," he smiled and Gary let him go getting sick of hearing him then finished dialing the numbers.   
  
"Don't you go anywhere! You hear me?" he told Patrick. Patrick nodded.   
  
"Hello McGintys Marissa speaking," she said on the other line.   
  
"Marissa… Gary," he replied. (In the back round "Mr. Hobson…" Patrick whispered. "Mr. Hobson tell Marissa I said hi and I miss her," he giggled. Gary shook his head in discuses.)  
  
"Gary where are you!," she cut him off concerned. Erica came though the door.  
  
"Why what's wrong with Gary a little shocked from that run in with Anatonia," she   
  
stated jealously. Marissa held the receiver   
  
"He's fine…" she whispered then got back on the phone.   
  
"What did she just say," Gary asked.   
  
"Well superman you just happened to be caught in the act," she turned away from Erica and whispered, "and why didn't you tell me it was Anatonia Giovani!" she questioned.   
  
"I didn't even know until a few minuets before it happened," he paused, "caught in the act?" he questioned.   
  
"Yea you were on national television," she answered.   
  
"Oh that. I know! I'll explain later," he told her.   
  
"So how are the letters? Are they ok?," she asked.   
  
"Yea," he replied, "the letters are safe and sound." Patrick tuged on Gary.   
  
"Uhh…. Mr. Hobson," Patrick said his voice shaking.   
  
"Gary! Was that Patrick? Is he still with you?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Uhh… yea… yea that's Patrick alright," he replied. Patrick tugged on him  
  
again. "Not now Patrick," he responded, "look Marissa I'm going to send  
  
Patrick back to McGinty's and I'll be back soon after ok?" he told her.   
  
"Yea but the bar still needs ice," she explained.   
  
"Well I'll send Patrick to get some more on his way back seeing that all we have left from his first bags are warm water, ok Patrick?" he turns around to find a tape recorder being held up in front of him. He turned back around. "Uhh… Marissa I gotta go, something just came up. But I'll call you as soon as I can, " he responded.   
  
"But Gary! Wait Gary!" she shouted.   
  
"Now Marisa I really gotta go but I'll call you later so until then ask Erica to help you with what you need," he hung up on her.   
  
"Gary hello… hello," she hangs up the phone. Erica crosses the bar and stops  
  
beside Marissa.   
  
"Are you sure everything's ok?" she enquired.   
  
"I'm not quite sure anymore. Gary sounded upset." She told her grabbing her coffee cup.  
  



	7. The confrontation begins

Gary turns back around "Hey! Giovani what's the deal here!" he asked. She shuts  
  
off the recorder and smiles.   
  
"I'm glad you asked because I was wondering the same thing. You were involved weren't you?!" she started walking around him.  
  
"Involved?" he questioned.   
  
"Yea Hobson involved, did I stutter? I mean how else would you have known? It happened so fast no one else could have stopped it… unless… unless they knew prehand," she glared at him.  
  
"What! Listen lady your crazy! If I were involved which I'm not then why would I have saved you? And for he record I'm really starting to regret doing it now!" he informed.   
  
"One I resent that," she stated. Patrick cut in.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him… he gets cranky if he doesn't eat anything for a while isn't that right Mr. Hobson? Here," he dug in his pockets, "lifesaver?" he asked him.   
  
"Patrick!" Gary yelled.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!," she yelled at Gary, "You're a nice boy Patrick. You need new friends but other than that you're a nice boy. And as for you Hobson the reason you would be involved is because you wanted to make yourself out to a hero I know how it works," she smiles as though she has it all figured out.   
  
"No you obviously don't know "how it works", he glares at her.   
  
"Oh really?!" she gave him a sly look back.   
  
"Yes really! You now you could go to jail for this!" he informed.   
  
"For what?" she shot back.   
  
"For what!? For recording me with out permission," he told her.   
  
"And you Mr. Hobson… you could go to jail for being involved in an attempt murder," she smiled knowing she had won.   
  
"Listen lady I wasn't involved," he looked down at his watch. "You know what I don't have time for this!" he yells, "now Patrick go get new ice and for petes sake get back to Mc Ginty's with out getting in trouble will ya!?" he urged.   
  
"But Mr. Hobson," Patrick started.   
  
"What now Patrick?" Gary started getting mad.   
  
"I need more money," he said guiltily. Gary dug in his pockets and pulled out a wad of money.   
  
"What do you do at McGinty's Gary?" Anatonia asked.   
  
"He co-owns it," Patrick spat out.   
  
Gary turned to him. "Why thank you Patrick. Would you like to do anymore damage before leaving?" he questioned. Patrick paused. "That's what I thought now Patrick please get back to the bar," Gary pleaded.   
  
"Sorry Mr. Hobson… Mrs. Giovani it's been a pleasure meeting you," he went to leave.   
  
"No Patrick the pleasure has been mine," she smiles. Patrick turns red from ear to ear.   
  
"I think she likes me," he whispered to Gary with a smile.   
  
"Great! Fantastic! Wonderful! A psychotic woman likes you… (Frantically) Get back to the bar Patrick!," Gary yelled.   
  
"Oh right. See you back their Mr. Hobson," he turned and left.   
  
"So you co-own it?" Anatonia smiled.   
  
Gary turned back around. "Yes," he replied. "Now Tonia or what ever your   
  
name is this will be the last time I see you today… tomorrow… and a week from   
  
now do you hear me?!" he said walking away.   
  
"Loud and clear Mr. Hobson… loud and clear! Go back to the car and get some more tape and fast. We don't want to miss a single second of what ever else he's up to," she told the   
  
cameraman. "Right boss," he replied.  
  
  



	8. Jackson & Adison make their way into the...

"Taxi!" Gary yells throwing a hand up in the air. A yellow cab pulls off to the side  
  
and he hops in it. "To Madison Towers and fast!" Gary informed.  
  
"Sure thing buddy," the driver said as he sped off. "So are you a lawyer or just in need of one?" the driver asked.  
  
"How's that?" Gary replied.   
  
"Madison Towers… It's a law firm. Are you a lawyer or just in need one one?" He asked again.   
  
"Well…I…a…hey what do you know it's my stop," he handed the driver money as  
he got out. He looked down at the paper and read the article. "Yesterday at  
11:39 AM 28 year old Adison Tacarski was found in his office passed out after  
slitting both of his wrists. No word at this time why Tacraski did it police are still  
investigating," Gary looked up from the paper and across the street from where  
he was standing to Madison Towers. He jogged across the street and entered the building. Outside of the building a cab is speeding down the road but jerks  
to a stop in front of Madison Towers. Anatonia and her cameraman walks out.  
  
"Well… Well… Well Madison Towers! How convienent! Pay the man!" she told her cameraman.   
  
There is a knock at an office door. "Come in," a man yells distressed. Adison, the   
top lawyer at the firm sits at the desk in his office. He is a very clean-cut man   
with short dark brown hair and extremely attractive. A man walks through his   
door shuts it then sits down at a seat in his office.   
  
"You know something Adison I'm sick of your delusional stories! If you didn't do it then where's your proof!?"the man yelled across the desk.   
  
"I don't know Jackson!" Adison replied weakly.   
  
Jackson Carter is another top lawyer at the firm. He has short blond hair and   
light piercing blue eyes. He is dressed in the very best and is also very enthusiastic   
in all of his movements and words.   
  
"You don't know… you don't know!" he raised his arms.   
  
"She didn't get to be top reporter with her looks you know… Anatonia's got everything! All of the jewelry… all of the receipts everything!" he whined.  
  
"Yea well you didn't get to be as good as you are with your looks either," he got up and opened up the door but stopped half way out. "Oh and Adison that's where your wrong not only does she have your jewelry and receipts," he started counting on his fingers, "she's also got your job, your life and your freedom!" Adison scrunched his face.   
  
"My freedom!" he responded to Jackson.   
  
"Yes Adison your freedom. They will lock you up tighter than food in a   
zip lock back if you're convicted of raping Anatonia. Her husband's not letting   
you or this case off easy. Oh hey and did I mention that your being blamed for  
the attempt hit and run this morning," he looked down at his watch. "Well   
what do you know I gotta go but they Adison chin up!" he said slamming the  
door.  
  
Adison folded his arms on his desk and set his head on them. He then   
  
turned his head so that half of it was resting on his arms. Out of the corner of   
  
one eye he noticed his envelope opener. Adison slowly went for it studying the  
  
opener.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gary walked out of the elevator on the 11th floor and walked up to the   
  
receptionist.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am Adison Takarski his office is?" Gary asked. The   
  
receptionist pointed down the hall and went back to her typing. Gary started   
  
trotting down the hall. The receptionist looked up.  
  
"Sir… Sir! You're not aloud in there with out permission. Mr. Tacarski requested no visitors," she yelled.   
  
Gary turned around still walking backwards.   
  
"What?! Your giving me permission gee thanks," he turned around and kept running. He stopped at the end of the hall.  
  
"Adison Tacarski," he read the gold plate on the door out loud. The receptionist  
  
started down the hall.   
  
"Sir! Mr. Tacarski asked for no visitors!" he ignored her. "Sir!" she yelled. He went to open the door.   
  
"Locked," Gary said aloud. He stood back from the door then ran at it with all his might busting it down with his shoulder. The secretary stopped half way down the hall and started back towards her desk.   
  
"Security!" she yelled. The room was empty.   
  
"Adison," Gary called out, "Adison Tacarski? You in here?" Gary's eyes wondered around the room. He heard a groaning. "Adison is that you?" he asked going to the head of Adisons desk and looking over the edge.   
  
There on the floor of the other side of the desk lay Adison in a pile of blood.   
  
Blood smeared all over his suit and skin, his eyes barley open.   
  
"Hold on Adison," Gary yelled as Adison's eyes began to close. Gary threw off his flannel over shirt and ran over to Adison'.  
  
"Come on Adison! Stay with me here!" he wrapped the shirt around both wrists andapplied pressure.   
  
"Somebody get in here! Help!" Gary yelled. He looked down atAdison. "Come on now! Adison!" he grabbed the cup of water on Adisons desk and splashed some on him.   
  
"Somebody help!" he yelled as someone bolted through the door. It was the receptionist. "Listen lady go call 911!" Gary yelled.  
  
She took off down the hall.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Anatonia and the cameraman are in the elevator.)  
  
"Come on! Come on! I could walk faster than this!" she yelled tapping her feet.   
  
The lawyer in there with them glanced at her. The elevator hit the 11th floor and   
  
the woman lawyer got out. Tonia looked up from her watch and out of the   
  
elevator doors. She and the cameraman saw the police. They turned to each   
  
other.   
  
"Hobson!" they said in unison. The cameraman jammed his arm between the door to stop it and they got out.   
  
Anatonia went up to the police officer in charge.  
  
"What we got here chief," she asked.  
  
"Somebody get her out of here!" he stated.   
  
"But I'm Anatonia Giovani!" she replied.   
  
"I don't care if your Mother Teresa you wanna know what happens read it in tomorrows newspaper!" he started.   
  
Paramedics rushed through the door. She turned to her cameraman.   
  
"I AM tomorrows newspaper!" she shot back.  
  
"Somebody get these clowns out of here!" the policeman ordered. Two guards grabbed Giovani and the cameraman.   
  
"You will pay for this!" she yelled over her shoulder.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gary now held Adison in a bear hug tightly on the floor.   
  
"Adison listen to me now… don't go to sleep… come on Adison," Gary urged.   
  
He was now also covered in blood. Paramedics rushed into the room. Adison   
  
was quickly taken out of his arms and placed in a bed. Gary was helped to his   
  
feet.   
  
"If you would have showed up about 3 minuets later he would have already been dead. You saved that mans life Mr. Uhhh," a paramedic said.   
  
" Hobson… Gary Hobson. Uhh you don't suppose I could get a ride to the hospital?" Gary asked softly.  
  
"No problem at all. Will get you all cleaned up there too," he told Gary leading him out of Adisons office.   
  
Armstrong was at the door to greet them and started to walk down the hall   
  
with them.  
  
"Hobson I should have known.So what were you doing in Adisons office?" he   
  
questioned.  
  
" Hiya Armstrong long time no see. What was the question?" Gary asked.   
  
"Don't play games with me Hobson!!!He didn't have any meetings or appointments, he even asked for no visitors or so the receptionist says. So what were you doing in there?" Armstrong asked again.   
  
"Oh… well… visiting! Yea visiting," they walked onto the elevator. "Ya see Adison and I went to school together," Gary added.  
  
"What a perfect time for a visit. And while most people would just leave a note when a doors locked and no one answers you find it hospitable to bust his door down?"  
  
"Well you know me not like the rest," Gary smiled.  
  
"Well be in touch Hobson," he stated. They got off the elevator and walked out of the building.  
  
"So why are you soaked with blood Hobson? Someone get to youbefore me?" someone asked. He turned his head as he got into the ambulance.   
  
"Giovani! Hey there's two more charges stalking and threatening my well being!" he said slamming the door of the ambulance shut.  
  
  



	9. A visit to the Chicago ER for Marissa

The phone at Mc Ginty's rang.  
  
"Hello! Mc Ginty's this is Erica speaking how may I help you?" she asked.   
  
"Hi umm… may I speak to a Marissa Clark by any chance?" the woman on the other line asked.   
  
"Sure," Erica covered the end of the receiver. "Marissa… phone," she informed.  
  
Marissa looked up from her brain documents she was going over and down at   
  
the other end of the bar to Erica.  
  
"Can you ask who's calling?" she questioned.   
  
"One moment," Erica said getting back on the phone, "may I ask who's calling?" she asked.   
  
"Miss Paget this is Sonnet from the Chicago ER," Sonnet replied.   
  
"How did you know my… ER?! Emergency Room!?" Erica said shocked.   
  
"Yes. Its concerning a Mr. Gary Hobson," she informed.  
  
"Gary!" Erica said worried. (In the back round. "Erica?" Marissa said impatiently.)  
  
"Umm… Marisa I really think you should take this call," she informed her.   
  
"Why? Who is it?" she questioned.   
  
"It's the Chicago ER? It's about Gary," she informed.   
  
"Oh dear! Is everything alright?" she asked sliding off her chair and walking towards Erica.   
  
"I… I don't know!" Erica said sliding the phone in her hand.   
  
"Hello, this is Marissa," she said into the phone.   
  
"Yes Marissa hi this is Sonnet from the Chicago ER. We got your name from a Mr. Gary Hobson," she told her.   
  
"Is everything ok?" Marissa questioned.   
  
"Yes Mr. Hobson is fine. He just told me to call and have you bring him down an extra set of clothes for him," she informed.   
  
"Clothes?" Marissa questioned.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Hobson's clothes are ruined from all of the blood they soaked up," Sonnet stated.   
  
"But I thought you said every things ok,' Marissa continued.  
  
"Ms. Clark Gary's fine. But the man he saved lost a lot of blood. His clothes just happen to soak it all up," Sonnet replied.  
  
"Ok tell him I'll be down as soon as I can," Marissa informed.   
  
"Ok thanks Marissa and you have a super day!" the nurse hung up.   
  
"Patrick! Erica! I'll be back in a half an hour," she said frantically. Erica stood behind her.   
  
"Marissa," she paused starting to sniffle and her eyes swelled with tears. "Is… is Gary ok?" Marissa turned around and grabbed her hands.   
  
"Yes he's fine. Don't worry Erica. Please don't worry," Marissa let her hands go and turned around. Patrick followed her through the door to Gary's apartment.   
  
"Oh this is where I say where ya going Marissa and you go Well Patrick you know… to my… and I go to your moms house. And you go yea my mom's house! And I go your such a stellar daughter Ms. C. taking care of your mom like that and then you go why thank you Patri…" she cut him off as they reached the top of the stairs.   
  
"Patrick!!! Don't you have some bar glasses to wash!" she questioned.   
  
"Well… no actually…" he informed.   
  
"Then go… and…" she started.   
  
"Sweep the floors!" he finished.   
  
"Yea!" she agreed.   
  
"Got ya their Ms. Clark I did that after I came back for ice," he laughed.   
  
"Patrick!" she yelled.   
  
"Ok… ok I'm going I'm going sheesh!" he trotted down the stairs and through  
  
the door. She paused for the slam of his door before opening up Gary's. Marissa  
  
walked inside his apartment and went to his closet. After grabbing new clothes  
  
she headed towards the door but was stopped in her tracks by a cats meow.  
  
"Cat?" she questioned. "What is it cat? Why aren't you with Gary?"   
  
It meowed again. She crossed the room and started going in the direction of   
  
the meows. She felt the table and there was the paper the main headline reading, "Top lawyer kills himself in hospital" she picks it up and puts it in her   
  
coat.   
  
"We got to get this to Gary," she said walking out of the room unaware of the headline.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Noooo!!" Gary pressed his face against the glass of the room. "Not my paper!   
  
Here take my wallet instead!" he yelled to the nurses who had taken it from  
  
him as they stand in front of his room's window. They came near him from the   
  
outside.   
  
"Now Mr. Hobson! This thing is soaked with blood. We will buy you a new one!"   
  
they said walking down the hall then throwing it away. Gary slid down the wall  
  
and sat on the ground with his keens up. He placed his arms over his knees and  
  
rested his head on them. There was a knock at the door and Sonnet came in.   
  
"Ms. Clark's here to see you. By the time you're all cleaned up Mr. Tacarski   
  
should be out of the ER," she informed him bubbly. Sonnet was a very cute girl   
  
in her mid- twenty's and very giddy. She had long strawberry blond hair that   
  
had a bit of wave in it. Marissa walked in behind her   
  
"Marissa! I've never been happier to see you!" he smiled. Sonnet went to leave   
  
"Oh and Mr. Hobson," she stopped half way out the door, "the bathrooms and   
  
showers are right over there," she pointed and shut the door behind her.   
  
"Oh Gary thank god your ok!" she gave him a hug but quickly pulled away.   
  
"I'm fine Marissa. The blood still hasn't dried as you can tell," he said exhausted.   
  
"Thanks for the warning!" she smiled. "Here's your cloths," she said holding them   
  
out.   
  
"Thanks I owe you!" he said taking them and walking into the bathroom and   
  
shutting the door so that it was open a slit.   
  
"So wanna tell me about it?" Marissa yelled over the sound of the shower.   
  
"I almost didn't get there in time. The paramedics said he wouldn't have lasted 3  
  
minuets… 3 more minuets Marissa! What would I have done if I didn't get   
  
there?" he asked.   
  
"You would have done nothing Gary your one man you can only do so much.   
  
And besides you did get there in time," she sat down in a chair.  
  
"It doesn't work that way Marissa I get this paper for a reason. To save lives! And  
  
what happens when I can't even do that? Today I had a dying man in my arms, and I thought… his life depends on me. His life and who ever else is in this  
  
paper one wrong move done by me and I lost them!" he started turning off the  
  
water.  
  
"Gary! Don't talk like that!" she warned.   
  
"Well it's true!" he yelled back. She dropped the subject.   
  
"So why did he do it? Why did he try to kill himself?" She asked.   
  
" I… I don't know but I do plan to find out right now!" he emerged from the   
  
bathroom in new clean cloths.   
  
"You know something Gary Patrick came back to McGinty's today with some pretty odd ideas. He thinks that Anatonia has a crush on him," she laughed.   
  
"What's wrong with that kid," he pointed to his head, "he's got something wrong   
  
upstairs!" he said opening up the door.   
  
"That's the Patrick we know and love!" she joked. They started walking down   
  
the hall.  
"212…212…212!" he stopped in front of the door. "You coming in with me or do  
  
you wanna wait out here?" he asked her.   
  
" I think I'll wait out here," she said as he knocked and went in.  
  



	10. The pieces fall into place

The room was dark but you could make out a shadow of a person in the bed   
  
to the left of him. Gary felt the wall for a light switch but found nothing. He   
  
slowly walked over to the window and opened the curtains. The afternoon light  
  
streamed through enough to brighten up the whole room. Gary slowly walked  
  
over to the bed, their person in it started stirring because of the sudden change  
  
of light in the room.   
  
"Adison?" Gary whispered. Adison slowly opened his eyes but at the sight of Gary  
  
sprang for his bed.   
  
"Don't hurt me! Please!" he yelled hysterically. Gary ran over to him and held   
  
him down in the bed.   
  
"Don't move! Your in no condition to move!" he informed the squirming Adsion.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Gary asked him. Adsions room door swung open   
  
and Marissa stepped into the doorway.   
  
"Gary ... is everything ok? I heard noises," she asked. Gary was almost on top of   
  
Adison now trying to restrain him.   
  
"Marissa honey.. Shut the door and take a seat," he said slowly.   
  
"But Gary!" she yelled concerned.   
  
"Now Marissa!" he yelled back losing his patients. She did as she was told.  
  
"Adison! What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?" Gary yelled over  
  
the sound of the two men wrestling each other.   
  
"I…I didn't touch your wife I swear!" he shot back.  
  
"What? My wife?! But I'm not married," Gray informed.   
  
"Your… your not?" Adison said now lying still in his bed.   
  
"No I'm not," Gary yelled.  
  
"So your not Anatonia Giovani's husband?" he asked feeling stupid.   
  
"Anatonia Giovani!" Marissa stated in disbelief.   
  
"Yea you know Sun Times news reporter/WBKL news anchor," he informed.   
  
"We know who she is ... unfortunately," Gary told him.   
  
"Oh so you're a member of her fan club too I see!" Adison stated sarcastically.   
  
"Oh of course she's just such a remarkable person," Gary joked back with a   
  
laugh.  
  
"I used to believe that myself," Adison sighed. The room went silent and Adsion  
  
clasped back on his pillow.   
  
"Adison... What is it?" Marissa said going over and sitting on the corner of his bed.  
  
"She used to be such a remarkable person! Believe it or not she was a   
  
remarkable person," he rubbed his eyes then clasped his hands together.   
  
"I ... I don't understand," Marissa remarked.   
  
"Of course you don't there hasn't been much released to the press about it. That  
  
is until now. As soon as I'm out of this hospital I'm going public starting with you   
  
two," Adison continued.   
  
"It being...?" Gary questioned.   
  
"It was 7 years ago. God I can't believe how long ago it was! I was 21 and in my   
  
last few months of the marines. I was stationed in Israel trying to reach some   
  
type of peace agreement between Israel, Syria, and Jordan. Things were really   
  
beginning to heat up in those last few months and the press was eating it up. 3   
  
others and me were asked to participate in an interview for the Sun Times our   
  
home own paper. The reporter was Anatonia and that's how we met," he said   
  
slowly lying back down.   
  
"But why would that make headlines? Why do you fear her husband?" Marissa  
  
said softly.   
  
"Because ... because I was stupid. Because I fell in love and believed that she had  
  
too! She stayed with me my last months telling her editor she still wasn't finished  
  
and sending her articles through email. After my release we went home  
  
together. But I never knew why she kept me a secret I never knew until she  
  
called me one night about 3 months ago crying," Adison stated.   
  
"Why what had happened?" Gary questioned.   
  
"Well, she is pregnant ... and I'm the father. That's when she told me that she  
  
was married," he informed.  
  
"Ouch!" Marissa said placing a hand on his blanket covered leg.   
  
"Yea my thoughts exactly! That's when I told her I wanted to be in her life. I   
  
told her I wanted to be in her life and that we could be together. Instead I got a  
  
cold shoulder. She said that if it got out that she had an affair that her career   
  
and life would be ruined. She said everything she worked for would be down the  
  
tubes. So I told her I was going to make our relationship public. I had no other   
  
choices she wasn't going to let me see my child," he said sitting back up. He let   
  
  
his eyes gaze at the ceiling remembering what she had said next that etched a  
  
scare in his heart.   
  
"Adison please," she sniffled softly. He knew she had been crying. He could   
  
imagine the soft droplets as they made there way down her face. "I've worked   
  
so hard to get where I am. Please don't take that from me," she begged.   
  
"You're doing this to yourself. Were both losing things we love, guess were even,"   
  
Adison stated carefree. It grew silent and anger started to build in him. "So what  
  
the hell was the last seven years Toni? Was I just some toy?" he spat out.   
  
"No… no Adison I love you," she broke down.   
  
"How can you say that? You don't hurt someone that you love," Adison yelled stressed.  
  
"But I never meant for you to get hurt," Anatonia said crying loudly.   
  
"Well you know what Chicago's little sweet heart, unlike everything else you do  
  
so perfectly this time you finally screwed up!" he slammed the phone down.   
  
"So did you? Gary questioned brining him back to reality.   
  
"Well, I would have but she made the next move. She told her husband and the   
  
police that I had raped her. The police showed up at Madison Towers the same   
  
day to question me and I told them I had proof. At my apartment there were   
  
pictures of us, jewelry receipts, some of her things. I even had a tape of our   
  
conversation. I didn't get to the phone in time and the answering machine   
  
kicked on so when I picked it up and we talked it was all recorded. When we   
  
got there my apartment had been ransacked. Everything gone. But no   
  
fingerprints left at the scene and she was supposedly at her office. Now   
  
everything I worked for is down the drain. I'm probably going to get life for this  
  
... this crime that I didn't commit seeing who's pressing the charges!" he yelled.   
  
"So that's why you tired killing yourself," Marissa concluded.  
  
"Kill myself? You think I tried to commit suicide?" he questioned.   
  
"You did didn't you?" she seemed confused.   
  
"Heavens no. I'm trying to clear my name," he explained.   
  
"Then your wrists," Gary pointed to them.   
  
"Well, I didn't get a good glimpse of him but he was tall and he towered over  
  
me," Adison explained.  
  
"He?" Gary asked.   
  
"Oh ... oh my god!" Marissa said softly, "You ... you didn't try to kill yourself.  
  
Someone made it appear as you did!" she placed a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Yes, and the last thing I remember is you," he pointed to Gary," Busting down  
  
the door and putting your shirt over my wrists after that its blank. If you don't  
  
mind me asking who are you anyway?" Adison questioned.   
  
"Gary... Hobson my names Gary Hobson," Gary said dazed still trying to take everything in. Adison extended his hand.   
  
"I think I owe you a thank you Mr. Gary Hobson." Gary stuck out his hand  
  
slowly. "So what were you doing at my office?" Adison asked.  
  
"Ahh... well... I... umm.. I was sent to your office from... my ahh... my  
  
restaurant… ever hear of McGinty's? A waitress said... that umm... well you had  
  
left your glasses there from last night," Gary said slowly.   
  
"But I don't wear glasses and I wasn't even at McGinty's last night!" Adison   
  
stated.  
  
"Oh well it was dark and people make mistakes you know," Gary turned  
  
around and rubbed his head but remembered something so turned around to  
  
face Adsion and Marissa. "Hey Adison why did you ask for no visitors today?"  
  
Gary questioned.   
  
"No visitors?" Adison said confused.  
  
"Yea your receptionist said you had requested no visitors," Gary informed.   
  
"That's news to me" he said astonished.   
  
"Besides even if you wanted to your intercom wires were slashed," Marissa stated.  
  
"How do you know?" Gary asked.   
  
" I was talking to a police man out in the hall," she informed.  
  
"Who could have done this!"? Adison questioned taking a deep breath then lying back," Guess I'm still a bit weak." He remarked.   
  
"Take it easy Adison... now who was the last person in your room?" Gary asked.   
  
"Well... umm you," he said.   
  
"Before me," Gary asked him.   
  
"Well,... humm... Jackson! But he would never," Adison stated letting his voice trail   
  
off.   
  
"Or would he! Let's go Marissa we gotta find this guy," he said leading her out of  
  
the room.   
  
"Wait... what about..." Adison was yelling as the door shut, "Me! What about  
  
me!" he said clasping back on his pillow. Gary led Marissa down the hall and   
  
into an empty elevator. As they were going down they heard a meow and both  
  
turned around. There in the corner behind them was a cat. Gary's attention   
  
fixed on the cat.   
  
"Uhh.. Gary!" Marissa tugged on his coat, "Gary!" she yelled again.  
  
"Huh?" he came out of his trance.  
  
"I... a... forgot to give this to you," she pulled out the paper. He quickly grabbed  
  
it and read the front page.   
  
"I think we might have already found the infamous Jackson Carter," Gary yelled   
  
slamming the stop button on the elevator pad.  



	11. Chuck comes for a visit

The elevator jerked to a stop and Gary pressed the number of the previous floor.  
  
"Gary… what is it?" Marissa asked finally breaking the silence.   
  
"It's Adison," he replied pacing back and fourth in the elevator and massaging   
  
his head.   
  
"What about him… what about Adison?" she questioned.   
  
"He's going to be strangled to death with his IV cord," he told her as the elevator   
  
doors glided open.   
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" they stepped off and she held out her  
  
hand so he could lead her.  
  
"No Marissa not we you have to stay here. Promise me," he enclosed her hands   
  
in his.   
  
"But Gary!" she complained.   
  
"No Marissa I don't want you getting hurt this guys dangerous. He's already   
  
attempted murder once and I don't want you going anywhere near him. I'll be  
  
right back," he started walking down the hall.   
  
A nurse came up behind him.   
  
"Sir visiting hours are over. Sir!" she yelled after him stopping half way down the  
  
hall. Gary found Adisons room and stopped in front of it.   
  
"Hey MacGyver! Where do you think your going?" A man behind him yelled.   
  
Gary hadn't been prepared to explain his actions. He took his hand off the   
  
doorknob and exhaled.   
  
"Uhh...well I," Gary turned around to face him. "Chuck! What are you doing   
  
here!?" Gary asked startled.   
  
"Hey nice to see you too! Some Erica chick told me I could find you here. It's  
  
about time you get your head examined," he slapped him on his back and  
  
moved in front of the door.   
  
"I don't have time for this," Gary said frantically pushing him out of the way   
  
then entering the room.   
  
"Gary!" he followed him into the room. It was to dark to see anything but they  
  
could hear Adison gasping for air. Even though the light from the hall streamed  
  
in the man ignored it and continued with his task. Gary ran over to the window  
  
and again opened the curtains. At the sight of Gary and Chuck the man   
  
jumped off of Adison and ran out of the door.   
  
"Hey!" Gary yelled bolting out of the door to follow him. The halls were empty  
  
and silent but he took off in the direction of Marissa and the elevator. Just as he  
  
went to round the corner two guards walked towards him both grabbing one  
  
of his arms and lifting him up, taking him back towards Adison's room.   
  
"What are you doing!" Gary shouted frantically.   
  
"Showing you out! Like the lady said visiting hours are over!" the tallest guard   
  
snapped.  
  
"No… no you can't he ran that way… stop! Let me go!" Gary continued   
  
desperately, his voice echoing down the hall.   
  
"Gary?" Marissa questioned hearing his cry for help. They went past Adisons   
  
room, which was no full of people.   
  
"He was tall, I'd say about 6'3, and lengthy all in black!" Chuck explained to the  
  
police.  
  
"Chuck!" Gary called as they walked past.   
  
"Gare!" Chuck called out from inside the room. He slowly walked out into the   
  
deserted hall and saw Gary being taken away.   
  
"Ga---ry!!!" He yelled running down the hall after him. They came to the end of  
  
the long hallway and opened up the double doors on the right tossing Gary  
  
out of them. Chuck reached the end of the hall as the doors closed and the  
  
guards walked past him. He placed his hands on his knees and hunched over   
  
trying to catch his breath.   
  
"Will you be able to show yourself out?" the guard barked. Chuck nodded.   
  
"Gary?" he said opening up the doors. Their Gary lay in a pile of garbage in the  
  
back all of the hospital. Chuck let the doors close behind him and helped Gary   
  
to his feet.   
  
"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Chuck asked scrunching up his face.   
  
"No I wouldn't! I would like to go home without being followed by nosey   
  
reporters, I would like to relax for a change and enjoy my bar and I would once  
  
  
just once like to go home and have the energy to spend some time with Erica!   
  
Do you even know how many dates I missed just this month?" Gary put his head  
  
down, "What am I saying of course you don't there's been so many I don't even  
  
remember!" he said peeling a piece of garbage off of himself.  
  
"Well then why don't you sit back relax and buy a yacht… hell what am I  
  
taking about! An island!" Chucks eyes grew big as he grabbed the paper that  
  
hung out of Gary's coat.  
  
"Give me that!" Gary said grabbing the paper back and stuffing it in his back  
  
pocket.   
  
"So you and this Erica girl are you," Chuck rolled his left hand in font of him   
  
searching for the right words, "so to say… ya know an item?" he questioned with   
  
a smile.   
  
"Well kinda… sorta…you know the paper it well," Gary informed.   
  
"Get's in the way?" Chuck finished his thought.   
  
"Well… yea," he concluded.  
  
"Lovely girl, I think you finally have done it. You may have finally topped  
  
Marsha!" Chuck stated. At the sound of his ex-wives name Gary became  
  
frustrated.   
  
"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Gary asked impatiently.   
  
"Here here?" Chuck pointed down. "Or Chicago here?"   
  
"Both!" Gary snapped.   
  
"Gare…I'm gonna be a dad!" Chuck said smiling.   
  
"Yes I know we got your card this morning but Chuck you can't even take care  
  
of yourself how are you going to take care of a baby?" Gary asked.  
  
"Oh come on Gare how hard can it be you change 'em feed 'em put them to  
  
bed," Chuck informed.   
  
"It's not that easy!" Gary reassured him.   
  
"Oh now I understand. I see why you're upset," Chuck said throwing his arms in   
  
the air.   
  
"You do?" Gary questioned.   
  
"Yea I do. I'm living your dream… "The American Dream," he said sarcastically  
  
putting quotation marks around the phrase, "A beautiful wife, a nice house, a   
  
great job and a baby on the way," he finished.   
  
"I can't believe you!" Gary yelled.   
  
"You can't believe me! I can't believe you!" The double doors opened and   
  
Marissa stood between them.   
  
"Marissa!" Chuck ran over and gave her a hug abandoning the argument.   
  
"Chuck? Chuck is that you?" she asked as he let her go.   
  
"The one and only!" he answered.   
  
"The plot thickens!" a voice said pushing one of the double doors fully open. "So  
  
Gary how are you associated with Adison?" Gary stood silent. "Well come on Mr.  
  
Hobson the whole worlds waiting," she pointed to her cameraman who had  
  
the camera fixed on Gary. "And I don't think I've met you yet," she pointed to   
  
Chuck," But Gary I do find Marissa delightful," she smirked.   
  
"Oh my god! Your… your…" Chuck begun star struck.   
  
"The one and only," she said mocking Chuck, "Allow me to introduce myself…  
  
I'm Anatonia Givani."   
  
"Chuck Fishman and the pleasure is all mine," Chuck extended his hand but she  
  
just ignored his gesture. "You know we already have a lot in common Mr.   
  
Giovoni I'm also in show biz." Gary rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "I   
  
produce a show called "Bikini Squad" ever see it?" he inquired.   
  
"It's the soap opera with a bunch of top heavy girls that run around with next to  
  
nothing… right?" she asked. Chuck smiled.   
  
"So you've seen it!" Anatonia slapped him across the face. Chuck grabbed the  
  
area that she had just struck. "What was that for?" Chuck asked in disbelief.   
  
"For degrading women! I'm a highly educated woman Mr. Fishman so doesn't   
  
me patronizing with your bikini bimbo escapade. It's scum like you that make   
  
tabloids not new!" she answered turning her attention back to Gary. Gary slowly  
  
walked over to Marissa pondering his next move. "So what did Adison tell you   
  
Gary?" Gary ignored her picking Marissa up and slinger her over his shoulder.   
  
"Chuck lets go!"  
  
"But Gare!" Chuck complained.  
  
"Gary what are you doing?" Marissa yelled not liking the sudden change.  
  
"Makin' a break for it hon! Just trust me." Gary said starting to walk faster.   
  
"You can run Gary but you can't hide!" Anatonia stated crossing her arms and   
  
starting after them. She turns around to see her camera man just standing there.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for! Lets go!" She yells over her shoulder. Her camera   
  
man trudged along, gasping for breath, murmuring something about Jenny Craig.   
  
"Chuck! Grab the paper out of my pocket." Gary stated.   
  
Chuck grabs it and starts turning pages. They reached the end of the long ally.   
  
"And don't bother looking for the sports or stocks there in my coat." Gary   
  
remarked.  
  
"You don't trust your best bud?" Chuck said hurt.  
  
"Not when the paper is involved." Gary informed.  
  
Chuck pretends to be offended.  
  
"I wouldn't trust you either," Marissa pipes in.  
  
Chuck ignores the comments. "So what am I looking for?"  
  
"There is some kind of party... it's in the entertainment section."  
  
"Chicago's Grand Central tunnel plays host to concert?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Yea! Yea that's it. Keep reading what time does it start?" He asked.  
  
"6:30...it's 7:24 right now." Chuck informed.  
  
"Perfect! Well take Chestnut St. and head towards it."  
  
"There's now way she'll be able to find us out of," Chuck read the paper,"3,789   
  
people!"  
  
Marissa finally broke the silence. "Gary why are we trying to lose her?" She asked   
  
her voice shaking due to his movement.  
  
"Because there's something definitely unsettling about his women and if I don't   
  
rid of her soon she might catch on about the paper. And I definitely don't need  
  
that right now!" he informed.   
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed.   
  
As they neared the tunnel they could hear the sound of fans cheering and music   
  
being played. It was beginning to become impossible to hear yourself over it.  
  
"Gary!" Marissa yelled.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Where are we going!"  
  
Chuck again read the paper.  
  
"To the Mystic Spirals!!!" Chuck informed.  
  
They came to the tunnel and entered. Inside it extremely dark with strobe lights  
  
and fake smoke. There were so many people that you could barley move. Gary   
  
set Marissa down. His back was killing him. He was about to pause and  
  
stretch when he heard Anatonia shout to her camera man over the noise of the  
  
crowed. He took Marissas hand and started leading her though with his hand.  
  
"Excuse me!" Gary said pushing though the crowd.   
  
Gary keeps a close watch over his shoulder where her and her camera man is   
  
located. After a few minuets of searching around they finally give up and start   
  
heading to the tunnel entrance way. Gary turns behind him towards Chuck.  
  
"I think we might have lost them. Let's get out of here." He yelled leading Marissa   
  
towards the another entrance way opposite the one that Anatonia just went out.   
  
Outside of the tunnel it was actually a cool night. Gary wrapped his coat tighter   
  
around him.  
  
"Let's catch a taxi and get back to Mc Ginty's." He told the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. The loss of a loved one

Everyone sitting at the bar clapped and Henry laughed popping a chip in his  
  
mouth. Patrick stood behind the bar juggling limes. He caught two of them   
  
with his one hand and caught the last one behind his back. Everyone clapped  
  
again as he picked up three small knives and held them up so the customers  
  
could see. Their eyes all got big as he pretended to throw one up in the air but   
  
stopped. They all laughed and he took a bow as he made his way over to   
  
Henry.   
  
"Come on Patrick lets see if you can pull it off." Henry said.   
  
"No I better not." He said setting the limes on the cutting board behind him.   
  
"Besides pumpkin Patrick knows better than to set bad examples for you," Erica   
  
said walking past him.   
  
"Oh of course I know!" He said winking at Henry. "And besides last time I tried  
  
that trick I lost my finger!" Patrick yelled lifting his hand up for under the bar   
  
where he had bent half of his ring finger back. Henry giggled wrapping both of  
  
his tiny hands around Patrick's big hand. Magically his ring finger popped up   
  
out of the mess of hands and was whole once again. Patrick gave Henry a   
  
quick smile and ruffled his hair before returning to the cutting board. "So Jane,"   
  
he called over his shoulder, "you say your friends of Gary and Marissa?" He  
  
turned around to face her now.   
  
"Actually it's Jade and yes I met Gary and on a few occasions along with  
  
Marissa."   
  
"Mr. Hobson and Ms. Clark will be totally psyched to see you and your husband  
  
then." He said picking up three pieces of sliced lime in each hand. He then  
  
walked over to six drinks and went down the row squeezing and dropping a   
  
lime into each. Jade was a gorgest woman with long shiny blond hair. She was  
  
from a small country in the mid- east and had a sort of Australian accent. At   
  
this time she was eight and a half months pregnant with the twins.   
  
"Actually its 7:30pm Marissa said she'd be back an hour ago." Erica said filling   
  
up drinks.   
  
"Oh well you know Mr. Hobson he's like the energizer bunny! He keeps  
  
going…and going…and going…and going…and-" Erica cut him off.   
  
"Ok, ok we get it" Patrick put the drinks on a tray and distributed them. Just  
  
then the kitchen doors flew open and Chuck and Gary, who still had Marissa   
  
placed over his shoulders, stood in the entrance way. The music stopped and   
  
there was dead silence thought out the bar as everyone's attention was on   
  
them.   
  
"Charles darling what happened?" Jade said easing her way out of the bar stool   
  
and going over to him. The music started back up and conversations began   
  
again. Gary set Marissa down.  
  
"Gary? Did we lose them?" Marissa questioned.   
  
"Yea? I'm pretty sure we did." He responded.  
  
"Lose who?" Jade asked again finally getting over to them. Chuck kissed her   
  
cheek.  
  
"Anatonia Giovani! That's who! A beautiful woman is following him around   
  
Chicago and he's running from her!" Jade gave him a look. "Did I say beautiful? I  
  
meant mediocre," Chuck said trying to swindle his way out of the conversation.  
  
"Oh you!" Jade said wrapping an arm around his waist.   
  
"Beautiful…Ha!!! More like crazy!!!" he yelled.   
  
"She's Chicago's little sweet heart and besides you need a love life," he pointed  
  
out making quotation marks around the word.   
  
"Why so this," he raised the paper but quickly puts it in his coat since Jade didn't   
  
know about it, "This… this bar could get in the way! And one she's not single…  
  
yes someone was crazy enough to marry her and two Chicago's little sweet   
  
heart isn't so sweet! She's the reason an innocent mans going to be put in jail!"  
  
Erica walked up to them.   
  
"Well I dunno Gary you seemed to kind like her this morning."   
  
"Oh not this again!" He stated.   
  
"Yes, this again Gary! You knew we were supposed to have brunch this   
  
morning." She protested. Gary's thoughts wondered. "And I turn on the TV to  
  
find you lying under little miss perfect!" she continued.  
  
"The fire! Oh my god I totally forgot!" he said dazed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Erica said not understanding.   
  
"Nothing… umm Jade it was very nice seeing you again and congratulations he   
  
hugged both her and Chuck. "Where are you staying so maybe I can stop by or  
  
something and take you two out to dinner." He said walking towards his office.   
  
"The luxurious Hotel a la Hobson!" Chuck said taking a sip of the beer Patrick   
  
brought for him.   
  
"Ha ha ha … real funny Chuck you almost had me for a minuet," he said   
  
shutting the door behind him. He went over to his desk spreading the paper out   
  
onto it and flipping thought the pages. He found the story on page four and  
  
started to read it as there was a knock at the door. Gary quickly folded up the   
  
paper.   
  
"Come in," he called. Patrick entered and slowly shut the door behind him. "Yes  
  
Patrick what can I do for you?" Gary asked the fidgeting Patrick.   
  
"Uhh… I just wanted to apologize for this morning."   
  
"Oh no no" Gary started.  
  
"No…no…no I mean I totally didn't scene that six sense thing of yours acting up  
  
right I mean I totally missed it I should have...sense the ora felt the vibes   
  
orsomething." Patrick informed.  
  
"Well Patrick its." Patrick jumped in again.   
  
No, alright, your in the way, I gotta go, get behind the bar, don't you have  
  
somewhere to be?" Patrick said running though all of Gary's remarks.  
  
"Well Patrick, no what I was going to say was that I'm not mad." Gary  
  
reassured.   
  
"But Mr. H you seemed pretty steaming this morning." He pointed out.   
  
"Well Patrick that was then this is now"  
  
"Hey that was a good book!" Gary rubbed his eyes.   
  
"If that's all Patrick then I'll be getting back to work now."   
  
"Oh sure Mr. Hobson nice chatting with you." He said shutting the door. Gary  
  
shook his head then opened the paper back up to page four and began to  
  
reading.  
  
"Grace Watson, 31, and her newborn baby Trish, 2 months, was killed last night  
  
at 8:27 pm when a heating blanket left on from the previous night sparked  
  
and caught fire. Both mother and baby were asleep down stairs at the time of   
  
the incident. Her husband, Alexander Watson, was away on a business trip when   
  
the fire started." He stopped reading and looked at his watch. "8:01" he said   
  
aloud. He quickly pulled out his phone book and went to the W's. "Alexander   
  
Watson… Alexander Watson!" He stated holding his finger next to the number   
  
and picking up the phone. Within a minuet he set the phone down in discuss,   
  
there had been no answer. How was he going to get there he thought. He   
  
looked up and saw on the wall the keys to the McGinty's van. He quickly ripped  
  
the page out of the phone book and snatched the keys from the wall and   
  
opened up his door. There in the door way was Erica with her hand-raised   
  
ready to knock.  
  
"Oh good we need to talk." She stated.   
  
"Later!" Gary told her as he waked around her. She grabbed his arm pulling   
  
him back.   
  
"No now!" she warned.   
  
"But… I gotta." He started.   
  
"You gotta what? Go visit a sick cousins?" he went to speak, "No I'm not finished.  
  
I'll tell you something Gary Hobson this blond isn't as stupid as she looks. Your   
  
parents are both only children! Well there goes that excuse." She started to cry.   
  
"So what is it this time? Gotta go mail some letters?"   
  
"Actually he used that one this morning." Patrick chimed in. They both looked   
  
at him. "I'm gonna go wash some windows if anyone needs me," he turned to   
  
leave.   
  
"Actually I need milk." He stated matter-o-factly. She walked behind the bar   
  
and grabbed two containers of milk slamming them on the bar. "I really don't   
  
have time for this!" He said stressed.   
  
"Of course you don't I can't even get you to sit down with me for five seconds   
  
and sign papers what makes me thing you would spare 15 minuets to talk  
  
about our relationship." He slowly went over to her and brushed a tear away  
  
from her cheek. She turned away from him. He walked across the bar to the   
  
door torn between what to do. Marissa walked over to him.   
  
"Gary what is it? Is it Adison?" she questioned.   
  
"No… a mother and her new born bay will be killed in a fire." He whispered.  
  
"Gary I'm doing this for your own good. You may not realize this now but later  
  
you will thank me." Her voice grew louder. "Erica?" She called out. Erica walked   
  
across the bar and placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Get your coat your going with Gary!"   
  
"What no!" Gary yelled.  
  
"I don't think so Marissa," Erica started.  
  
"I didn't ask you to think now go get your coat now!" she said sternly. Erica   
  
walked away.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Gary protested.   
  
"Well we've talked about telling her about he paper before. And frankly Gary  
  
there's no better time then the present!" She informed.   
  
"But-"Gary remarked.   
  
"Oh Gary stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart.   
  
You're about to lose her and your letting it happen." Marissa exclaimed.   
  
"So what do I do pull up to a house that's on fire and tell he the reason why I  
  
knew about this is because a magical cat brings me a newspaper that predicts   
  
the future!" he stated sarcastically.   
  
"I don't care how you do it. But you need to do it."   
  
"Ok! I'll think of something." He said pulling on his coat.   
  
"Believe me everything will work out I promise you." Marissa said pulling him in   
  
for a hug as Erica approached.   
  
"Henry honey you be good for Patrick ok?"  
  
"Ok mommie" he answered. Gary opened up the door and let Erica go out   
  
first. He turned to Marissa and took a deep breath. She patted his arm and  
  
smiled.   
  
"That's your cue."   
  
"Will be back" he said shutting the door behind him. Erica waited at her door.   
  
He unlocked her door and crossed over to his side and got in. It was a chilly   
  
night even though it was mid April, and they could see their breath as they   
  
exhaled.   
  
"8:16" he said rubbing his hands together then starting up the van. He pulled out  
  
the phone book page at the first red light. Gary looked at his surroundings and  
  
threw on his left turn signal. Finally Erica broke the silence.   
  
"So where we heading? Out for that milk?" Gary laughed sarcastically.   
  
"No not quite." He pulled the paper out and turned to page four. Gary laid the   
  
paper across her lap. "Read this." He pointed to the article. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Talk to me Gary! Don't avoid me then throw a stupid paper in my lap because  
  
this," she held it up, "isn't going to solve our problems."   
  
"Humors me will ya and just read the paper." He said impatiently.   
  
"I finally have some one-on-one time with you and you wanna waste  
  
it by making me read the Times! I read it this morning." She yelled.   
  
"Not this one you didn't." He yelled back.   
  
"Oh really and whys that?"  
  
"Because this hasn't happened yet!" He informed. She turned to him.   
  
"You expect me to believe that an event that hasn't occurred yet is in this   
  
paper!" The car jerked to a stop in front of the Watson's house, " You know you  
  
should give me more credit I mean I at least deserve…" he cut her off.   
  
"Just read the headline Mother and newborn die in fire!" Then he pointed out   
  
her window. When she turned around she saw a house engulfed in flames. "You   
  
stay here!" he told her, "Oh yea and check the date while your at it." He got out  
  
of the car and ran up to the door, it was locked. Erica watched him as he   
  
found a metal shovel that he used to bust a window open with and crawled in.  
  
In aw she flipped over the paper.   
  
"March 11!" she whispered, "But that's… that's tomorrow!" Erica quickly got out of  
  
the van and got close to the window. "Gary! Gary!" The back roof of the house  
  
caved in and she stumbled backwards from the house. "Oh god no! Gary!" she   
  
screamed. There was still no answer. Frantically she threw a leg into the window  
  
and climbed in. Just then the front door bust open and Gary stumbled out   
  
carrying the mother and baby. He laid them both on the lawn. Gary rubbed  
  
the baby's belly and she started to cry, but her mother lay lifeless. Gary check for a pulse, which was non-existent. He started mouth to mouth.  
  
"Come on Grace breath! Come on honey you an do it." He tried again for his  
  
fifth time. She started to squirm. "Good! Keep it up Grace come on!" Gary   
  
encouraged. She opened her eyes but didn't speak. The ambulance pulled up   
  
and they took over. Gary stepped back and headed to the car. When he got in  
  
he noticed Erica was nowhere to be found. "Erica… Erica?" he looked in the   
  
back of the van moving some boxes. His attention turned to the front of the car  
  
where the orange cat was now sitting in the passenger seat under it was page   
  
four. Gary shooed it away and picked it up. The story had changed from   
  
"Mother and newborn die in fire" to "Local bar manager dies in blaze"   
  
"Erica!"  
  
he whispered not reading anymore just throwing the paper down. Gary ran   
  
towards the house. "Erica!!!!" Three fire fighters grabbed hold of him not letting   
  
him enter. "There's someone in there!" Gary yelled frantically.   
  
"No you got them all the owner said so herself." The one said.  
  
"No she's wrong! And if you don't let me go in there she's going to die!"  
  
"No can do pal!" the other said. "Take him back and check him out. I think he's  
  
had to much smoke intake," he concluded. They pulled him back to his van   
  
where they loosened their grip enough for him to get free. He started running  
  
towards the house till he reached the open door. Inside the house think black   
  
smoke filled the air. You couldn't even see you hand in front of you. Gary   
  
dropped down to the floor searching every which way. He went up a flight of   
  
stairs searching all of the rooms up there. "Erica? Can you hear me? Erica!" He   
  
yelled. Gary heard noises behind him and felt someone grip his leg. It was a fire   
  
fighter. "No…no…no let me go!" Where his final words before passing out due to  
  
smoke intake.  
  
  
  



	13. A night at hotel a la Hobson

"Beep…beep…beep…beep." The sound of the machines behind him shook Gary   
  
out of his deep sleep. He felt someone squeeze his hand as he opened his eyes.   
  
He looked up to find Marissa, Chuck, Jade, Patrick, and Henry standing over   
  
him. Gary stat up groggily trying to adjust his eyes but quickly laid back down  
  
being incredibly weak. He tried to speak.   
  
"shh…" Marissa stopped him. The look in all of their eyes confirmed his suspicion.   
  
Erica wasn't ok.   
  
"Umm Patrick would you mind taking Henry down to the cafeteria to get an   
  
ice cream or something?" she questioned.   
  
"Sure come on pal." He grabbed Henry's hand and led him out of the room.  
  
"How is she?" He finally asked.   
  
"I'm sorry Gare." Chuck said softly. Marissa wiped a tear away from her cheek   
  
and sniffled.   
  
"No!" Gary whispered.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done anyway Gary, the doctors said she  
  
suffocated." Marissa informed.   
  
"What were you guys doing there anyway?" Jade asked.   
  
"Jade honey I think Patrick needs our help." Chuck started leading her out of  
  
the door.   
  
"But Charles?" She questioned. Gary took a deep breath trying to take   
  
everything in.  
  
"You know something Gary you don't always have to act so strong." Marissa   
  
stated.   
  
"I'm not trying to act so strong," he informed, " I'm trying to comprehend what   
  
just happened. I'm trying to figure out why I can save hundreds of people but   
  
not one person close to me!" He now started to cry with frustration grabbing   
  
the water container to the left of him and whipping it against the wall. Marissa   
  
cringed then sat next to him and pulled her arm around him rocking him back  
  
and fourth trying to calm him down.   
  
"Please don't blame yourself Gary if it's anyone's fault it's mine. I made her go."   
  
Marissa stated.   
  
"No Marissa it's not your fault. You were just trying to help." She handed him   
  
one of her tissues and he wiped the flowing tears away.   
  
"You know my last words to her were stay here and while you're at it check the   
  
date. I was referring to the paper. She found out before she…" his voice trailed   
  
off. "What about Henry. How's he taking it?" Gary asked.   
  
"Well we haven't told him yet we were hopping you could help us."  
  
"Oh no I can't… I can't be the one to tell Henry that I killed his mom."  
  
"Gary you didn't kill her. It was her choice to go in that house she knew the   
  
consequences." Marissa told him pausing to grab another tissue. There was a  
  
knock at the door. "Come in." Marissa said collecting all of her running mascara  
  
with the tissue. Patrick opened the door and Henry walked in with him.   
  
"This probably isn't the best time but Henry says he needs to talk to us." Patrick  
  
shut the door gently and Henry crawled up in the bed between Gary and Marissa.   
  
"Gary," his little voice was unsure,"where's my mommie? The lat time I saw her  
  
she went with you." Gary paused not sure of his next words.   
  
"Well… uhh… first off I want you to know that no matter what happens I'm not   
  
going to let anything bad happen to you, ok kido?" He nodded. "Now listen to  
  
me." Gary said tears starting to flow again. "You're going to have to trust me,   
  
Marissa, and Patrick ok?" He nodded again. A knot grew in his throat and his   
  
jaw clenched. Marissa took over where he left off.   
  
"Patrick will you give us a minuet alone with him?" She enquired.   
  
"Yes of course." He said existing.   
  
"Henry honey," she turned to him, "I told your mom to go with Gary this  
  
evening because he had to go help out people that were going to die in a fire.  
  
She found out about the paper then." She took a deep breath. There was a   
  
period of silence.   
  
"Ok so where is she now?" He asked innocently.   
  
"Well… you see Henry after…after seeing Gary go into the house your mom   
  
followed him in. Gary didn't know until it was to late." Henry scrunched up his  
  
face as if not fully understanding.  
  
"But you got to her in time right. You found her didn't you?" He questioned   
  
turning to Gary then back to Marissa. Marissa shook her head.   
  
"No buddy I didn't." Gary said slowly.   
  
"What do you mean… you always get to them in time. So why not this time,   
  
why didn't you want to save my mom?" He asked the trembling Gary starting   
  
to cry.   
  
"Oh Henry I wanted to save your mom more than anything in this world. I   
  
promise you that." Gary whispered as he stroked Henry's hair.   
  
"Something's happen for a reason." Marissa informed.  
  
"What's the reason for this?" Henry asked now crying harder.   
  
"I don't know honey. I don't know." She said pulling him into her. There was a  
  
knock at the door and Sonnet came in.  
  
"Mr. Hobson! Wow most people are afraid of the hospital but you… we basically  
  
have to throw you out the first visit and within hours your back again!" She said  
  
peppy even though everyone in the room was crying. "Let me check your   
  
blood pressure and breathing and if everything's normal then I'm sorry to say   
  
Mr. Hobson but your going to have to be released! I mean if you like it that   
  
much here we can always use candy stripers," she smiled.   
  
"Mr. H I think you would look totally stellar in a white and red dress!" Patrick   
  
said leaning against the door. He was smiling for the first time since he heard  
  
about Erica.   
  
"Yea I think he's definitely got the legs for it!" Sonnet stated. They both laughed.  
  
"Patrick Quinn." He said extending his hand.  
  
"Sonnet Summer. Nice to meet you." She blushed.   
  
"Like wise."   
  
Gary cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh yea Mr. Hobson!" She stated remembering he was waiting for her. Marissa  
  
moved into the seat next to Gary and Henry crawled up into her lap. She   
  
rocked him back and fourth as they both cried.  
  
"Your mom was a wonderful person. Try not to ever forget her." Marissa sated  
  
as Henry wrapped his arms around her neck.   
  
"Take a deep breath." Sonnet said placing the stethtascope on his back and   
  
gazing at Patrick. Patrick took a deep breath. "Uhh.. Gary take a deep breath."  
  
She giggled. His eyes got big.   
  
"Oh…of course." She paused. "Well Mr. Hobson everything's normal. Are you  
  
tired?"   
  
"No" "Have a head ache?" She enquired. He shook his head. "Then your free to   
  
go," she looked down at Marissa. "Make sure he gets home ok." Marissa closed   
  
her eyes and nodded. Chuck and Jade walked back in.   
  
"Let's get going." Chuck urged.   
  
"One sec." Gary said grabbing his shirt and pants then heading for the   
  
bathroom. He looked as though he was 30 years older and Marissa could tell  
  
from his voice he was disoriented. Patrick went over to Henry and picked him   
  
up. He placed a hand on the back of his head.   
  
"You know something champ I'm always going to be here for you no matter   
  
what. So what ever you need don't hesitate to ask." Henry laid his head on  
  
Parick's shoulder and sniffled as Gary came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ready?" Gary asked them all. They all nodded silently and existed the room.   
  
They weren't even half way down the hall when Sonnet caught up with them.   
  
"Mr. Hobson… I'm so sorry about your loss I just found out." Gary put his hand in   
  
his pockets and just looked her over with a look of grievance in his eyes. He   
  
turned around and started walking away. "Wait! I didn't come to dwell on the  
  
subject. I'm here to give you her valuables." She grabbed his hand and emptied  
  
the contents from hers to his then grabbed his other hand cupping the stuff   
  
inside. "This was all she had with her." Sonnet said taking a deep breath and   
  
looking down at the floor then back at them. She slowly started walking   
  
backwards before turning around and walking away. They all just stood there  
  
silently not knowing where to go or what to say. Gary slowly opened his hand  
  
and tears welled up at what he saw. There in his hand was the diamond heart   
  
charm and gold chain he had gotten her for Valentines Day. Gary looked up   
  
closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.   
  
"What is it?" Marissa asked.   
  
"It's noth-" Patrick started trying to save Gary the pain.  
  
"No… no Patrick it's ok. It's the necklace that I bought her for Valentines Day,"   
  
he said flatly. "And I never got to tell her…I never got to tell her how much I   
  
cared. How much her smile-" he stopped mid-sentence seeing Henrys reactions.   
  
Henry buried his face in Patrick's sweater. "I..I let her die… how could I let   
  
someone I care about die? It's my fault…I failed!." He paused running his fingers   
  
through his hair nervously and swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in his   
  
throat.   
  
"Gary you can't possibly believe that!" Marissa cut in. He ignored her and   
  
continued on.   
  
"Chuck please just take me home." He said softly. "And make sure Patrick,   
  
Henry, and Marissa get home safe." He added.   
  
"Sure thing buddy." He said slapping his back. "But one thing."   
  
"Yea" Gary said tiredly.  
  
"Where do I take Henry?" He asked. Gary paused realizing he had forgotten   
  
about that.   
  
"Well I really don't think that's up to Gary, Chuck." Marissa cut in. She placed a   
  
hand on Henry's back. "Henry who would you like to stay with tonight?" He   
  
didn't move. Patrick looked down at his little damp face.  
  
"Shh… he fell asleep." He informed the rest of them.   
  
"Then it looks as though he's made his decision." Marissa stated.   
  
"Oh no, he can't stay with me." Patrick began.   
  
"And why not?" Chuck asked.  
  
"Because I'm not even going back to my dorm room. My frat brothers are  
  
throwing a party and if I want to get up in the morning that's definitely not   
  
the place to stay."  
  
"What about you Marissa?" Chuck questioned.  
  
"How much help am I going to be when he wakes up in the morning and don't   
  
know where he is?" I don't know how to take care of children!" She informed.   
  
"Sure ya do every woman does."  
  
"I'm not like most women you know Chuck!"   
  
"True!" He turned to Gary. "Looks like he's staying with us?" Gary turned to   
  
Chuck.   
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yea Gare it will be fun just like old times, you and me in college." Chuck said  
  
trying to ease the situation. Gary put his head in his hands. Then slowly made   
  
his way over to Patrick who rested Henry in Gary's arms. Gary pressed his little   
  
warm body close to his. The ride home took what seemed like forever. Gary wa  
  
s glad to open up his loft door and see his home. He quietly shut the door   
  
behind he, Jade, and Chuck so he wouldn't wake Henry.   
  
"Jade you and Henry can take my bed, Chuck and I will take the couches." He   
  
whispered pulling the covers down on his bed and lying Henry in it. He looked   
  
down at Henry with soft eyes and stroked his hair. "I hope everything works out   
  
for him. I mean he's so young." Gary said pulling the covers up over him. Jade   
  
came out of the bathroom in her sweat pants and tee shirts.   
  
"What about his father?" She asked as Chuck walked past her and into the   
  
bathroom.  
  
"Actually his dad died not to long ago. He was a gambler and in major debt.   
  
One day a guy he owed a lot found him and lit his throat." Gary said.  
  
"Oh the poor dear! He must have been devastated."  
  
"At first he was but his dad was never around and they weren't close so he   
  
wasn't that upset." Chuck came out of the bathroom changed and Gary went   
  
in with a hand full of clothes. Whenever he came back out the conversation   
  
picked up where it left off.   
  
"So where's he going to go?" Jade asked.  
  
"Well Erica's parents live kinda close in Gallina, that's where he'll probably end   
  
up." Gary said fluffing up his pillows on the couch.  
  
"Charles dear would you mind untying my shoes and taking them off for me? I  
  
can't bend down let alone see my feet over this stomach of mine!" She joked   
  
patting her round stomach. Jade sat down on the bed and Chuck went over to   
  
her. Gary walked over to the window and gazed out of the lit up city of   
  
Chicago. Chuck looked up at him with a look of concern.   
  
"You know this better not be permanent," he directed his attention to Henry,   
  
"because the kid'll never get any sleep with all your snoring Gare!" He joked.   
  
Gary turned around and gazed at him.  
  
"Permanent!" he snickered in disbelief turning his attention back to the window.  
  
Chuck kissed Jade goodnight then made his way over to the couch and laid   
  
back down.  
  
"Gare you coming to bed?" He said reaching for the lamp.   
  
"No I can't sleep I just need some time to think that's all."   
  
"Suit yourself but remember buddy 6:30 (am) comes early!" He informed   
  
shutting out the light. Gary pressed his hand against the window leaning on it. It  
  
made a whitish imprint since his hand was warm and the window was so cold. A  
  
tear slid off of his face and splashed on to the hard wood floor below. He   
  
ignored it pulling up a chair to the window and taking a seat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Her voice was familiar and inviting to him and extremely calming. "Ga-ry!" she  
  
whispered softly. "Gary please don't blame yourself for what happened to me.   
  
Like Marissa said it was my choice I knew the consequences." She paused. "Oh  
  
Gary why didn't you tell me about that… that paper. It would have solved so  
  
many of our problems. And you don't have to be upset with not telling me you  
  
deeply cared for me… I already knew!" She sighed. "Please Gary do me a   
  
favor… I need you to take good care of Henry for me… he is my life. You're a   
  
good man Gary Hobson and I know you'll pass that on to him. Just make sure   
  
he never forgets me. I want you to know that I loved you and always will and   
  
just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not there." The last words   
  
echoed to him over and over.   
  
"Ahhhh!!!!" Gary screamed falling from his seat at  
  
the window and down to the floor. He was covered in sweat and looked   
  
around at his surroundings. He wondered when he'd fallen asleep and looked   
  
up to finally realize all the flights in his loft were on.  
  
"Are you ok Gare?" Chuck said leaving Jades side. Gary rubbed the side of his   
  
head that hit against the floor.   
  
"Uhh…yea… yea find," he looked around, "are we the only ones in here?"   
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"No reason" Gary turned his attention to Henry who had been crying.   
  
"If my kid wakes up screaming like a banshee and freaking out like that," he   
  
pointed to Henry, "there's going to be hell to pay!" Gary gave him a look of   
  
discuss as he got off of the floor and went to Henry's side where he was lying   
  
across Jades legs. He had woken up crying because of a nightmare.   
  
"Shhh…" Gary said brushing his cheek. "Don't cry. Here come with me." He said  
  
picking Henry up. "You guys can go back to bed we'll be up later." He   
  
informed shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Henry whispered wiping his eyes. Gary's bare feet   
  
pattered on the floor as he went down the hard wood stairs and into the bar.   
  
"Just going for a midnight snack that's all. It always puts me back to sleep." He  
  
was stroking the back of Henrys head then he placed him on a bar stool and   
  
walked to the other side of the bar.   
  
"Gary…I'm not mad at you anymore. I was before but Marissa explained to me  
  
that it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Well that's good I wouldn't want you to be made at me." He said pouring   
  
some cheerios in two bowls then grabbing some milk. "Here buddy eat up." He   
  
said placing a bowl in front of him. Gary rested his chin on the palm of his hand.  
  
Studying him wondering how he could be taking it so well. He knew in his   
  
position he wouldn't be able to eat, sleep, or even think. Within five minuets his   
  
bowl was empty and Gary's untouched. Gary sighed putting Henry's bowl in the  
  
sink and his on the floor for the cat. It was 3:15 am. They sat silently till Henry   
  
finally spoke up.   
  
"Gary?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I heard you and Jade saying I'm going to live with my grandma and grandpa."  
  
"Well Chuck said he called them. They will be here tomorrow morning."   
  
"But I don't wanna go with them! Their house smells and I'll miss you, Marissa,   
  
and Patrick to much." He whined.   
  
"Gallina's very close Henry anytime you wanna visit we'd be happy to have you."  
  
Gary faked a smile. His heart broke every time he looked at him. He reminded  
  
him so much of Erica.   
  
"Really?" Henry asked.   
  
"Really!" Gary stated. "You ready to go to bed?"  
  
"Yea, I think so. Can I sleep with you though? I don't want to have anymore   
  
dreams." Henry questioned.   
  
"Sure pal." Gary said picking up his empty bowl off of the floor then tossing it in   
  
the sink. Gary walked over to the other side of the bar and picked up Henry  
  
again and headed up the stairs. When they walked into the loft all the lights  
  
were off and their guests asleep. Gary crossed over to the bed and grabbed   
  
Henry's pillow then made his ay over to the couch. He placed Henry's pillow at   
  
the opposite side of his and laid him down. Then he laid down and pulled the   
  
covers over them.  
  
"If you have a nightmare I'm right here ok?" Gary whispered.   
  
"Ok" Gary closed his eyes and for once was at peace.  
  



	14. 

*******  
Chapter 14  
*******  
  
Instead of the usual wake up call that Gary was used to, a meow and a plop of the future at his front door, he was greeted by a swift knock at the door. Shaken from his sleep, he slapped his hand down on his end table thinking it was his nightstand. Opening his eyes suddenly, Gary searched for his clock.   
  
There was another knock at the door. Gary sat up, finally realizing where he was and looked across the room to the nearest clock. "9:48!" He groaned loudly, shaking Chuck awake.   
  
Gary stumbled to the door and opened it. Erica's parents stood in the hallway. "Anika! Jake! I'm so happy to see you," Gary said groggily, rubbing his eyes and pulling Anika and Jake into him for a double hug.  
  
"We got here as soon as we heard," Anika said, crying. "Oh Gary, she was our only daughter!" She told Gary as he held her tightly. Chuck stumbled to the door, disoriented.   
  
"Ahh... Anika, Jake, this is Chuck, a close friend of mine."   
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." Chuck informed, shaking their hands.   
  
They silently nodded as Gary poked his head out the door and started searching (you could also use "peered" or "glanced") around the hall with his eyes. "Umm, by any chance have you, uhh, seen my cat?"   
  
"Um, no actually, but I'm sure it will come back. I mean, they always do." Jake reassured.   
  
Gary peered over his back. "Chuck! Where's my cat?"   
  
"I swear I didn't take it!" He paused. "Come on Gar, would I lie to you?"  
  
"Don't answer that" Chuck interrupted as Gary came to speak.  
  
Gary led his guests out of his apartment. "Let's let them sleep, okay? We can all get some waffles or something downstairs."   
  
"So how's Henry?" Jake asked with concern.   
  
"He's doing okay. It'll take some time." Gary informed. He opened the door to the bar and led his guests over to a table where Marissa was seated. "Morning Marissa."   
  
"Good morning, Gary. Did Anika and Jake make it up to your room okay?"   
  
"Yes we did. Thank you, Marissa." Jake told her.   
  
"Would you guys like some breakfast? I can go prepare it before we open." Chuck questioned.   
  
"I'll just take some coffee." Anika said.   
  
"Yea me too." Jake piped in.   
  
"Gar?" Chuck regaurded.  
  
"No no… I'm fine." He replied.   
  
"Gary, you haven't eaten since yesterdays coffee!" Marissa said in her mother-like tone.   
  
"I'm not hungry." he said, tired.   
  
"But Gary!" She protested.   
  
He ignored her. "Chuck, I'll take a coffee too."   
  
"Three coffees coming right up!" Chuck said getting up and making his way to the kitchen.   
  
Anika reached across the table and grabbed Gary's hands, holding them as she spoke. "It was so hard, Gary, believe me it was. I mean, to have your daughter's life in your hands and have the control over if she dies or lives is hard. But Jake and I decided it's best for Henry not to see her like that." She broke down crying harder.   
  
"See her like what? What do you mean 'having her life in your hands' ?" He gave them both an odd look.   
  
"Um, Gary, can I see you in the office for a minute?" Marissa inquired.   
  
"Uh, sure thing, Marissa. Excuse me." He told Jake and Anika, getting up and following Marissa into the office.   
  
She waited till he was in then shut the door behind them. "Gary, take a seat." She instructed.   
  
He went to sit down on the couch. "Hey, Marissa, have you seen my paper or the cat?"   
  
"They didn't come today?"   
  
"No they didn't and I-."   
  
She cut him off. "Gary, never mind the paper right now. Last night... I... I left out a few details about Erica. But Gary, I only had you in mind when doing it. You were processing a lot at that time and I didn't want to force the subject on you all at once."   
  
"Okay, so..." He tried to edge her on.   
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over and ran down her face. "Gary... Erica didn't die in that fire." She blurted out wishing she had reworded it. She grabbed another issue and wiped her tears.  
  
"What?" He asked softly in disbelief.  
  
"Erica... didn't die in the-"   
  
He cut her off impationtly. "I know what you said but what do you mean she didn't die in the fire? The paper said..."   
  
She cut him off. "Well Gary, the paper was wrong!" She yelled. "Gary, when she got to the hospital she was still alive. But her brain had gone without air for a while. Because of that she-" She stopped to grab another tissue. "She would have had the mentality of a 5 year old and be wheel chair bound." She stopped and tucked her head in her hands crying.   
  
Gary sat in silence.   
  
She raised her head able to continue. "The doctors called Erica's parents and gave them two choices. She could live and be dependent on someone her whole life. Or she could..." Her voice trailed off and she waited for him to react. "Gary..?"   
  
He stood up and went for the door but stopped. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said angrily.   
  
"Gary, you-"   
  
"You know what, save it! I'm going to go talk to her parents. Maybe they have a reasonable explanation!" He yelled as he got up making his way over to the door but stopped. "Damn it Marissa were best friends I can't believe you would keep something like this from me!" He shook his head disapointed.  
  
"Gary!" She shouted after him as he slammed the door.   
  
"Gar, here's you coffee." Chuck said walking towards him.   
  
Marissa opened the door and stopped behind Chuck. Gary strode up to Jake and Anika. "You had NO right to do that!" He screamed furiously.  
  
"Gary, we did what's best for Henry!" Anika assured him.   
  
"Taking his mother away from him, at his age, isn't the best thing for him! Now he's an orphan."   
  
"What kind of mother could she have been for him?" Jake stepped in.   
  
"No matter how she turned out, she would have been the best damn mother she could have! Now he's an orphan!" Gary yelled, furious.   
  
Patrick walked in the door but froze in his tracks.   
  
"Gary, we couldn't have taken care of her and Henry, we can barely take care of ourselves at our age. And what kind of life is it if your stuck in a wheel chair unable to move, talk, or remember anyone?!" Jake yelled back.   
  
"What if *I*," he pointed at himself, "wanted to make the life time commitment to take care of her? What if *I * wanted to spend the rest of my life with her regardless of her condition! Why wasn't my opinion asked?" He inquired.   
  
"Well, last time I checked you were lying in a hospital bed," his voice grew louder, "after taking my only daughter to a burning house and leaving her in there for dead!" Jake said slamming his fists down on the table and stood up. His eyes met Gary's in a cold stare.   
  
Gary leaned closer to him. "You know something, Jake, I think its time for you to leave." Gary said softly pointing to the door but not taking his eyes off Jake.   
  
"Anika, grab your coat." Jake said, keeping his eyes fixed on Gary. "We will see you at the funeral today. After reading of the will, we'll be back for Henry." He jerked away from the table and made his way to the door with Anika.   
  
Patrick moved aside, still shocked from what he just witnessed. "Ouch!" Patrick broke the silence.   
  
Gary dropped his head but raised it as soon as he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Oh, Gary, honey why didn't you call and tell us!" Was how his mother and father, Lois and Bernie Hobson, greeted him.   
  
"Mom... Dad." Gary said, forcing a smile. They both wrapped their arms around him then moved on to Marissa and Chuck.   
  
"Nice to see you Marissa," Lois said hugging her.   
  
"Nice to see you two too!"   
  
"Chucko!" Bernie said grabbing Chuck.   
  
"All of you in my office NOW!" Gary shouted. Turning to Patrick he said, "Patrick go stock the bar."   
  
"Uh... sure Mr. H." He said scratching his head not sure of what was going on.   
  
Once everyone was in the office Gary shut the door. "Mom...Dad what are you doing here!?"   
  
"Well I'm so glad to see you too!" Lois said licking her finger and wiping a smudge on Gary's face. He swatted her away. "Actually, son, your furry friend gave us a little visit this morning." Bernie said pulling out the paper. "Anything interesting?"   
  
Snatching it, Gary said, "Yea turn to the obits." He turned and saw a section on Erica and her funeral.   
  
"Gary why didn't you tell us this happened?" Lois asked.   
  
"Actually he was one of the last to know. Sleeping beauty here passed out from -"   
  
Lois finished his sentence. "Smoke initiation, yes I know."   
  
Gary crinkled the paper and let it slip from his hands.   
  
"Did you even read the middle, son?" Bernie asked.   
  
Gary shook his head.   
  
"Then let me sum it up for you, Erica's mom's dying of cancer."   
  
"What?!" Gary said, shocked.   
  
"She has about 6 months to live." His Mom added.   
  
"So that's why they made the choice they did with Erica." Chuck said, thinking aloud.   
  
Gary turned his back to them all. Lois stepped up and laid a hand on his back.   
"Gary, honey, do you wanna talk?"   
  
Gary shrugged her off.   
  
"Gary, not talking about a major change in your life like this isn't going to make it go away or make it better at any rate." Marissa informed.   
  
He signed knowing she was right, Marissa was always right and that was the most sensible thing he'd heard since yesterday morning. "So Lucius has this phrase he keeps proposing to me "live your life". And finally I was at a place in my life where everything was perfect. McGinty's was doing great, the paper wasn't throwing to many curve balls at me and I finally met someone that I really enjoy spending time with and see a possibility for a serious relationship to develop. And... and.. Just like that," he snapped his fingers, "she's gone! And it's not only my fault but it's the paper's fault! I'm so sick of this. *I* want my life back! Because this," he tosses the rest of the paper up in the air. It scattered (all around them as it floated to the ground, "isn't a life! This is a nightmare !"   
  
"Gary, you can't possibly think that! Look how many lives you've effected."   
  
"Funny you should mention lives effected, Marissa, because right now I have an 8 year old boy asleep on my couch who has NO parents and soon, only a grandfather left in his life."   
  
"Henry's here? Lois questioned.   
  
"He's sleeping upstairs with Jade."   
  
"You mean "was"..." Chuck informed.   
  
Jade stood in the door way with Henry by her side.   
  
"Lois, Bernie, this is my beautiful wife Jade. Jade, Lois and Bernie Hobson, Gary's parents."   
  
"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.   
  
"Oh Chuck, she's so pretty!" Lois said going over and feeling Jade's stomach.   
  
"How far along are you dear?"   
  
" Eight and a half months"   
  
"Oh how exciting! And Henry, you're getting so big." She said couching down to his size. He didn't speak, he just kept his eyes on Gary.   
  
Gary walked over to him and took his hand. "Let's get you some breakfast, okay buddy?" He said leading him out of the office.   
  
"Okay, but just as long as it's not oatmeal!"   
  
"Sure pal, no oat meal." Lois stood up and walked over to Bernie who put his arm around her. "Oh Marissa he's worse than we thought," she stated, "I mean we knew he'd be bad, but not this bad."   
  
Marissa bent down and stuck out her hand searching for pages of the scattered paper then picking it up when finding one. She then tried to neatly piece it together, though they were out of order.   
  
Chuck noticed a huge article on the page facing him. "Adison devastates Madison!" Chuck said reading the headline then grabbing for the bundle of pages.   
  
"Chuck, that's not funny! Give me back the sports… or is it stocks?" She yelled putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"No. No, Marissa… its…" he paused, "it's a great article. Um, Jade hon, why don't you go have Patrick grab you a cup of coffee. I'll be out in a sec, okay?"   
  
"Um, sure." She walked out of the office and Chuck quickly shut the door behind her. "It's Adison!" he finally said, holding the paper to the side of him and pointing out the article. "Someone is going to steal some documents and files from his office some say just might have helped his trial."   
  
"But he told us Anatonia had supposedly ransacked his apartment and got everything." Marissa informed.   
  
"Adison? Anatonia? What are you kids talking about?" Lois asked, confused.  
  
"Gary made some pretty interesting saves yesterday." Marissa informed.   
  
"And now *the* Anatonia Giovani is following him around Chicago!" Chuck finished.   
  
"You mean the Italian reporter with that long gorgeous hair and those perfect red lips and legs like…" Bernie stopped at the look from Lois. "Legs like a chicken! Horrible skinny chicken legs!" He concluded.   
  
"That would be the one." Chuck informed.   
  
Marissa laughed. "You guys are pathetic!" She told them.   
  
"I admit I'm a lot of things. But pathetic isn't one of them!" Chuck said in defense. Forgetting the insult, Chuck studied the article once more. "It says that the break in occurs around 3 PM. That's right after Erica's funeral. Gary can pop over and still have time for the will reading." Chuck informed.   
  
"So I'm guessing sensitivity is on the list of things you aren't also, huh?"   
Chuck rolled his eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me!" His eyes grew big, astonished at how she knew without being able to see.   
  
"Chuck, were you even in the room when Gary just made his 'this paper is a nightmare' speech?" Lois asked him.   
  
"Well yea, but he has no choice. He's already in too deep with this situation to just cut it off." Chuck said, leaving the office with the paper.  
  
Bernie, Lois and Marissa just stood in the office waiting. All of the sudden they saw Chuck duck in cover as the paper whizzed by, just missing his head. "Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing! Come on Gar what ever happened to getting back on the horse after falling off?"   
  
"What part of NO don't you understand?" Gary yelled.   
  
"Well if you don't want the paper, then I'll take it!" Chuck replied.   
  
"NO!" Gary yelled.   
  
Jade came over to the door. "Wow! I've never seen so much of a fuss over a Sun Times before." She said.   
  
"Oh, well, you know Chuck and Gary." Lois looked past her and out into the bar where Gary was chasing Chuck around. "Give me back my paper, will ya?!"   
  
"No, you said you didn't want it anymore, so it's mine now." Chuck said as he faced a perturbed Gary, a mere table stood in-between them.  
  
"It doesn't work that way, Chuck, and you know it!"   
  
"Do I? For years I've sat aside and watched you waste this…this gift from God!" He took off into the kitchen. "And I'm not going to let it happen anymore!" He ran past Jade.   
  
"Charles honey, I have fifty cents for a Sun-Times if you need it so bad! You don't have to steal Gary's!" She yelled after him.   
  
Chuck ran into Gary and Marissa's office from the kitchen entrance and locked the door behind him. When he turned around Gary stood in front of him.   
  
Gary snatched the paper and held it up. "I waste this, huh? Helping save innocent people's lives is wasting it?"   
  
The room was silent.   
  
"Well I dunno, Gary, you're ready to throw it all away… so is it a waste of time?" Marissa asked. Gary sunk down on the couch and put his head in his hands.   
  
"I don't know anymore!" He answered. "When I was younger I pictured my life different. I thought I'd have a family and a good job. Not be out saving the world. And looking back at it all I really can honestly say that I don't know if it was all worth it! And I don't know anymore I really truely don't know anymore!"  
  
"Of course you do, Gary. Unlike some people," she turned to Chuck, "you know what the rigth thing to do is. And I know you'll choose the right path, you always do." Marisa informed.   
  
Lois, Bernie and Chuck stood silently as Gary sighed and slowly opened up the page.   
  
At the sound of the paper crinkling Marissa smiled. "See, I told ya so." She said continuing to smile.   
  
"Adison's trial's in three day's." Gary said softly after a few seconds of reading. And it looks as though the deck is stacked against him."   
  
Henry entered the office.   
  
"You done with breakfast?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Well, then lets get you showered and dressed. Today's going to be a long day." Gary said picking him up and walking through the door to his loft.  



	15. 

Chapter 15  
  
  


Gary opened the door and let it swing open. He and Henry stood in the door way for a few minuets before entering. Bu how the appartment was left you could tell Erica was running late the priviouse day. There was a blanket scrunched up in the corner of the love seat, a few dishes on the table, and some clothes skattered around the laundry basket at the end of the hall. He smiled. Typical Erica fashion never being able to make up her mind, exspeciall when it came to what to wear. He and Henry walked into his bedroom and Henry went over to his closet pulling out his suit case. "Pack as much clothes as you can ok? We can put the rest of your belongings in bags." Gary told him grabbing a hander with a dressy outfit on it. He walked over to Henry's bed and layed the outfit on it smoothing it out. They emptied out this dressers and closet and put his toys and other things in garbage bags. "I'm going to go clean out the fridge while you finish up in here ok?" Henry nodded. If you need anything I'll be right down the hall." He said pointing out the door. "Ok" Henry replied. Gary sighed as he slowly walked out the door. He walked out in the appartment. Her answering machine was blinking. He hisitated. Should he see who it was? It was her privite phone line though. But it could be important. Gary's finger hit the play button. "You have one message. Tuesday April 9th." The machine informed. "Two days ago!" Gary said questionably. "Message one. Beep." "Erica hi Adison just confirming tonight. I thought maybe after we could stop and you can introduce me to some of your friends. I know I've been nagging about the subject but I've just been so tied up at work as of late that I really need to get my social life back in order. Maybe I can meet that Gary fellow that you talk about constantly. But our main objective for tonight finalize the plans for our high school reunion! Call me back." The machine clicked off. Gary let out a deep sigh of relief. It was only a high school reunion and not a date.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"We ask now that you all join hands as we say good bye to Erica Lynn Paget. Mother, daughter, and dear frined of so many." The pastor stated as they lowered the casket into the hole. Anika and Jake stood on the opposite side of the McGinty's crew lowering their heads trying to to watch their daughter leave this world. Tears dripped from their eyes and splashed onto the ground below. Gary held Marissa asshe also cried and Parick was holding a now hyistartical Henry. "You know what guy's I'm going to take him to the car we'll meet you there." Patrick said to Gary and Marissa. They nodded and Patrick carried Henry back to the car while reasureing him. Gary finally heard the thud of the casket hit botton. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. This was it she really wasn't comming back. For the past days no when someone softly knocked on his office door or when a waitress called out his name he looked up quickly only to realize it wasn't her. He knew it wouldn't be her but the thought was all to new all to sudden, Erica wasn gone and not comming back. He looked up from the ground to realize more of the people hand left and only Anika, Jake , his parents, Marissa, Chuck, Jade and himself were left. Gary closed his eyes and put a hand on the side of Marissas head resting it on his chest. "It will be ok," he wispered gently kissing the top of her head, "Let's get you to the car and back to McGinty's." She nodded and he led her over to where Patrick was waiting with Henry. Patrick opened the door with his one free hand and Gary led her into the car and closed the door after Patrick and Henry were in. They wound down the window. "I will be right back ok?" "You be careful you hear me! This isn't the time to be running around the city playing hero Gary!" Marissa informed. "He'll be find right Gare?" Chuck said from the drivers seat, Jade was beside him. "I will be Marissa don't you worrie." He said as they slowly pulled away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Gary looked up from his paper "Adison devestates Madison!" He said rolling the paper up and stuffing it in his back pocket as he entered the building. He casually walked onto the elevator and hit the floor of Adisons office. The woman looked him over, silently studying him. "Thats it! Thats where I know you from. Your that... that Hobson fellow that helped save Mr. Takarski's life a few days ago!" The woman said. "I...a...guess you can say that." He replied. "I', his receptionist remeber?" You know you were really something." "Uh.. thanks." They got off the elevator. "Has anyone een up to his office today?" "Umm no.. no I don't think why do you ask?" "No reason." "What are you doing back here?" She questioned stopping infront of the elevator entrance. "Well...Adison ya see he told me to grab something off of his desk for him and bring it to the hospital." "But Mr. Tacarski is out of the hospital." "Yea that's what I said." She gave him a questioning look. "I don't think you should go in there though...that police tape is there for a reason." He started walking backwards down the hall. "Oh no really.. I wouldn't be more than a minuet. Promise!" He reasred her. A man walked out of a door closing it and pausing to look over his belongings. He smiled and started walking down teh hall still looking over his things. "Watch out for the..." The receptionist started. Gary turned around and ran smack into the man. The folder of papers went everywhere "Man behind you!" She finished. "Now look what you've done!" He yelled. "It was an accident!" Gary yelled back. They both crouched down on the floor and started picking up the papers. "I can do it myself I don't need your help!" He yelled again. "Oh ok tough guy you wanna do it yourself then go ahead... do it yourself!" Gary said tossing the papers he collected in the air. One fell on his lap and he picked it up ready to toss it again but stopped. He grabbed for two other pages next to him. "If I may ask why do you need personal infromation on Adison Tacarski?" The man froze. "Well?" The man grabbed the papers out of Gary's hand and got up. "I don't know what your talking about!" He stared wakling down teh hall. "Hey! I'm not donw with you yet!" Gary yelled down teh hall after him. "And I'm own with you yet!" Someone said behind him placing a hand on his back. "Hobson what are you doing here?" He didn't answer. "Hey Hobson why don't you leave playing inspecter gadget to us?" "Brigatti nice to see you too as always," he turned to Armstrong," Armstrong can I help you?" "O--h yea! Your comming with us down to the station!" Gary looked down at his watch. "Ad fun as that sounds kids I gotta go catch a will reading." He started down the hall. "But you know where to find me!" Gary jumped into the elevator. They followed him but got to the elevator to late. Brigatti slammed her hand against the door. "No Man can get to me like that!" She yelled Armstong laughed. "No man can get to YOU at all!" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. Gary got off the elevator. He stopped the gaurd at the door. "Did a man about this high," held up his hand, "with blond hair carring a folder leave about five minuets ago?" "A lot of men with blond hair, this high, and with a folder left around 5 minuets ago look around this is a law firm. And besided the higher powers that be held a press confrence. With Adison out and in legal trouble were losing a lot of business!" He replied. "Thanks for nothing pal!" Gary said haeind for the door but stopped. He took a few stpes back and saw on the wall to the right of him a huge picture of Madison Towers whole staff. He ran his finger down row one though four but stopped at row five the eleventh person in. "That's him!" He exclaimed. "Thats who?" The gaurd asked. "That's the man the blond haired man with the folders!" "THAT is Jackson Carter." "Ya don't say!!!" "Yep second best lawyer we got... next to Adison Takarski that is." "Hey thanks you've been a huge help after all!" Gary said running out the door. "No problem... I think." Brigattie and Armstrong stepped out of the elevator. "Hobson!" Brigatti said furiously stamping her foot on the ground. "Where'd he go?" Armstong asked the gaurd. "What do I look like the town busy body?" He retalitated. Armstrong picked him upp and slammed him against the glass window, the whole office was made of glass. "You wanna tell me what you know or do you want to test the thory and really see if these are made of unbreakable glass?" "I know nothing..." he paused, "all I know is that he was interested in Jackson Carter!" Armstrong loosend his grip and let him slid down teh window to his feet. He turned around "Brigattie pull up the file on Jackson Carter." He ordered. Brigattie got on her cell phone and they started for the door. "Thanks for your help... but if I find out you lied to me in any way shape or form you'l be regreating you had for the rest of your life!" Armstrong concluded.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Gary held the ripped out phone book page in his hand as he knocked on the door. "Just a minuet!" Someone called from inside. Adison aswered the door. "Can I help you Gary?" "You most definitly can!" Gary said pushing his way into Adisons appartment. "Make your self at home." Adison called shutting the door. Gary turned around to face him. "You lied to me!" "About?" "Somewhere in your office there are files... documents records oh I don't know what the hell they are, but that doesn't matter what matters is the fact that your lied to me. You said you had no proof! So what... did it magically appear all out of the sudden now!? Huh?" "Gary calm down. I can see how your upset, but if that information would have leacked out that I still had proof she's lying she would be back for it! I had only met you what 10 minuests ago at the time. I didn't know if I coulnd't trust you or not. Could you blame me!" Gary thought it over. "I guess not but listen to me Adison you've gotten yourself into a real pickel with out even knowing it!" Adison gave him a questioning look. "Jackson found your document's you were going to use to clear your name and stole them." "What?! I never would have thunk it! O Well." "What! O well?" That's it?" Adison laughed. "Gary do you take me for a fool? I have back ups of it on disks. But even there not safe. Gary you need to do me a favor. I need you to go to my office. Under the fourth ciling ile for the left in there are two disks." "oh no.." "Gary you must if she gets them.." His voice trailed off. "Fine!" "Bring them tomarrow 8 pm sharp!" Gary sighed. "Ok ok, I'll do it!" He said heading towards the door. "Tomarrow 8pm sharp." Gary concluded shutting the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Shall we begin?" The lawyer asked. Lois looked at her watch. "Gary would   
have liked to be here.... I wonder where he is." "Check the fire department."  
Jake yelled across to them. "How dare you!" Bernie yelled back. " I mean what kinda boyfriend would leave their girlfriend, a mother of a small child in a burning down house!" Jake stated. "Gary was found in the house trying to save her he put his own life on the line!" Chuck stepped in. "Yea it shows!" Anika shouted. "Enough of this!" The lawyer yelled. "I personally have places to go and as harsh as that might sound, and your all acting childish! And I'm not going to sit her and listen to this and have my time wasted!" She concluded. "Your right. Go on." Lois informed. "Thank you! Now as I was saying." She pulled out a piece of paper. "All of the money in the savings account goes stright to Henry. All of the jelrewy that she posesses goes to Marissa...." Her voice faded out.  
~*~*~*~*~  
When he got out onto the street he checked his watch. "5:01!" He raised his hand. "Taxi!" One pulled up and he got in. "Where to?" "McGintys." He stated. Gary looked down, the cat sat next to him. It pawed the paper that was rolled up in his hands. "What? I couldn't stop Jackson! You know what Marissa says somethings are just ment to happen!" It continued to paw at it. Gary opend it up and showed the cat the front page. "See nothing!" He turned it around. "What? Ohhh.. no I dont have the time for this I'm late as it is." It meowed. "Fine!" Gary yelled. "Fine?" The driver questioned. "Fine day isn't it? Um would you make a quick stop at 173 Laurel Ridge Road?" Sure but its's gonna cost ya." He informed. "I don't care just drive!" Gary told him. "Danny Britani a door to door vaccume cleaner salesman of Chicago was severly injured yesterday at 5:00 pm when a local residence dog attacked him." He stopped reading at the sight of the house. "I'll be right back." Gary said getting out of the cab. "5:08..." Gary informed himself. Danny came out of the neighbors house. "Uhhh.... Danny Britani?" "Yea?" "Umm hi I'm Gary Hobson owner of McGinty's restaurant and bar." "How can I help you," he stuck out his hand, "by the way love the wings." "Why thank you. Actually I.. uhh... was wondering why your out so late! You need to get home." Danny smiled. "Thanks for your concern Mr. Hobson but I really need to sell my sweepers cause if I don't my boss is going to be down my throat!" He started walking away. "Danny!" Gary ran up next to him. "If you stop now I will buy all the sweepers you have with you." "But that's 7 sweepers." "I'll take them." Gary said hesitantly. "Are you sure?" "Positive. Drive back to McGinty's with me so I can write you out a check." "Uh ok sure I'll follow you there." Danny said walking towards his van. He turned around. "Mr Hobson.." Gary turned around. "Yea?" "Thanks your a swell guy." "Oh... uh it's nothing. Nothing at all!" Gary got in the cab."Anymore pit stops?" "McGintys thats all!" Gary shot back. "Alright geez!"  
~*~*~*~  
Gary and Danny walked into McGintys. Chuck ran over to them along with Marissa. "Gary were have you been we've been worried sick!" She stated. "I'll explain later. Um Chuck, Marissa this is Danny Britain. Danny this is Chuck Fishman and Marissa Clark. Patrick go get my check book in my desk drawer and then you can be done for tonight. "Uh sure Mr. H." He said going into Gary's office. He came back out. Gary sat at the bar and opened up his check book. "So how much do I owe ya?" He questioned. "12,370.00" Danny stated. Gary flitched as he wrote out the check and handed it to Danny. "Thanks Mr. Hobson pleasure doing business with you." Danny said exsiting McGintys. "Sweepers?" Chuck questioned. "Yea Merry Christmas." Gary said handing Chuck a sweeper. "It's April." Marissa laughed. "Heres one for you too." He said pulling one over for Marissa. "Night Mr. Hobson." Patrick said as he started for the door. "Hey Patrick wait." "Yea?" "Heres a bonus for ya." He pointed to a green sweeper. "Gee thanks Mr. H. but I don't have any carpet." "Then sell it on E-bay just get it out of here!" Gary said. Patrick took the handle of it and dragged it out the door. Gary turned to Marissa. "How did the will reading go?" "Well...uhh... depends on which aspect you look at. To sum it up it was a shocker!" Marissa stated. "Yea Erica wasn't one for being plain and simple! Wheres Jade Chuck?" Chuck took his eyes off of the sweepers. "Uhh actually shes upstairs with Henry." "Oh good he didn't leave yet. I wanted to say good bye. So when are Anika and Jake coming for him?" He looked at them both. "Well Gary it's funny you should ask that ..... because there not." "Hows that?" "There was a clause so to say in Ericas will," Chuck pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket, "stating that if my beloved parents are unable to provide the care needed for Henry then custody will be granted to Gary Hobson and he shall become his legal gaurdian." Gary laughed then slapped both their backs. "Thanks you guys. That's nice of you to try and cheer me up. You both almost had me their! If any of you need me I'll be in my office." He started walking away. "Gary!" Marissa yelled. He turned around. "Yea?" "Gary were not kidding this is no joke. You are Henry's legal gaurdian!" "What!? Marissa that can't be!" "It is Gary!" "But... I ... I didn't sigh up for this or even voulenteer for that matter!" "Were talking about a child! Not a charity event Gary!" "I know... I know I'm sorry its's just .. why me!" "Well the kid likes ya thats all." "Yea well I like the kid too hes a great little kid. But cha know what I don't need a fan club right now and you wanna know why... because my life is complicated enought thats why. I mean I can barley take care of myself how am I going to take care on an eight year old and all of Chicago," he said pulling out the paper. "I... I don't know. I mean he can stay here with me and Patrick while your "out". " He slowly sat down at the table next to him. "No... no ... I...I...I can't do this I...I always promised myself I would be a great dad and be their for my kids. I promised myself I wouldnt never miss them growing up. But with the paper...I I can't see him off to school or help him with his homework, take him to the park and play base ball with him, I get home to late usually to even tuck him in at night!" Marissa sat down next to him. "You have so much love to give Gary and Henry adores you. It's going to be hard at first but we'll get though it. I promise. " Gary laid his head down on the table and didn't pick it back up.  
  
  



End file.
